


The Moment I Fell For You

by PharaohJill



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, High School, Love Triangle, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohJill/pseuds/PharaohJill
Summary: It started when you noticed a certain playboy around the school that made all the girls go crazy. It drove your curiosity to know about this boy without getting too close. Unfortunately for you, you are put into a play together with the main roles. Although, there's something about the Shimada that makes you question him and yourself about his true nature. I've edited the summary to make it more appealing. Young Genji x Reader





	1. Chapter 1

You walked down the hallways, student filling in what was once an empty space. You made your way through the crowd to get to your locker. It was a fight, but you managed yourself. The locker door opened with a squeak and you began taking out your textbook for your next class. As the halls started to clear of students, you notice a small group by the cafeteria door. The center boy cracking corny jokes while all the girls faked a laugh to heighten their chances of winning the boy over. You noticed you were staring, the boy was cute, his personality charming, but you knew that it was all a trick to get in girls pants. 

You took your leave, the back heels of your boots making a clicking sound as you walked. What you did not notice was the eyes that followed your silhouette.

Your next period wasn't a fun one. Algebra 2, the worst subject of your schedule. Although this wasn't your best subject, that's not what made it terrible. What made it terrible is the fact a certain someone had this class with you. The playboy, as if on cue, walked through the doorway, various eyes following him as he made his way to his seat. You couldn't help but notice the group of girls from before, right on his tail. How annoying. It's like they are his little subjects, just waiting to be tested on. Even though he was getting so much attention, you saw a flash of something in his eyes, it surprised you to see that he looked like he was not really enjoying himself. But as quick as you saw it, it was gone. He arose from his chair, wanting to sit in the front today due to his 'Eyes hurting' yeah, only person he's fooling is himself. You turned around in your seat, not really caring what the Shimada boy was doing. That was until a plop was heard on the desk next to you. But still, you payed no attention to it. 

"Hey, is this seat taken?" 

You looked up from your phone to see the wide smiling playboy. You took a look at the seat next to you and looked back at him. His smile still present. 

"No, the guy who sat there is at the back of the class now." You said pointing your finger. He gave a quick glance back. The said person looking from where he was and raised a brow. 

"Oh, well then. Hi! My name is Genji Shimada, what's yours?" 

"Y/n" 

"Cool...you're working on the homework from last night? You do know that's due today, right?" You looked up to meet his hazel eyes, covered with concern and what seemed to be curiosity. 

"Uh, yeah. I just don't really know what to do on this part. I didn't understand the examples he was giving and I was stupid enough to not ask questions." You said with your head down. A chuckle sounded from Genji, did he think this was funny? Did he even do his homework! 

"Is there something funny?" You spat. His lips going from a toothy smile to a straight line. Maybe it was wrong for you to say that. Well it is his fault for laughing at such a stupid time! 

"Sorry, I am not laughing at you, I was laughing at the fact you call yourself stupid, yet your number 2 out of the whole school. Don't call yourself stupid Y/n, you're very beautiful and are anything but that." His words charmed the heck out of you. The way his eyes focused only on you, the articulate way his mouth moved with every word that escaped his lips. 

"That's nice for you to say, Thank you Genji." Even though it was flattering, You were not about to become his next victim. 

"So what exactly do you not understand?" You told him that you didn't know how to solve a few logarithmic functions, but what you didn't realize is that you needed to memorize a few formulas to actually solve the problems. He gave a few samples and even helped you with most of the homework. 

"Hey students, I'm sorry I'm late. Traffic was terrible but at least I'm here. So, pass up your homework while I write down the lesson for today." You looked at Genji. Maybe this guy isn't the person you thought he was. He helped you finished the homework and said some nice things. Maybe..

As he collected, the bell had wrung for the next period. He cursed under his breath but told the students that they'll just learn all the stuff tomorrow. 

"Genji~ Who was that girl you were talking to all period?" 

"Yeah who is that? She probably made your eyes hurt more." 

"Who even is that? She's so weird!" 

All the comments had hurt but you grew accustom to them. This school is full of inconsiderate and foolish people that just do not know when to shut up. But eh, school is school. As long as you did good that was all that mattered to you. 

"Well that's Y/n. To be honest she's quiet but very interesting. She's got a pretty face too." 

Your heart thumped. No Y/n, you can't fall for this idiot. He's a player, popular. You're a nobody. Usually people like this can not be friend or more. This isn't the movies, this is reality. Some things are harsher than what you expect them to be but that's the way the cookie crumbles. 

Next period was always fun, beside Genji, Drama was always something you enjoyed. Whether it be on TV or doing it in the now. You loved it. There is an upcoming play and the parts are to be distributed today, of course you're always the shy one, but when it came to theatre, that was a different story! 

This play is called 'The Moment I Fell For You". A maid that falls into a forbidden love with the future leader of a gang. You don't really know this story, but you heard that it was very sweet and enjoyable play. This play, you actually get to put yourself as the main character. Only the top 2 roles do this, the rest having assigned names. The main parts are to be given to the best ones that could act from the boys and the girls. 

Auditions were held all period. Some better than others but all were able to in one day! The teacher called everyone to the front, everyone on their toes for who are going to be the stars. 

All of the not as important parts were announced first while the last four were left. You, Genji, Felix, and Grace. The teacher smiled as the four of you look at her with big eyes. 

"Felix and Grace" They cheered " You are not the winners for the main roles." Their smiles turned to frowns. Your eyes went wide as you realized who are the top two. 

"Genji, Y/n! Congratulations! You are the winners for this years play! I know you two will work hard. You'll be spending a lot of time together so I hope you're ready!" The teacher congratulated. You punched a fist into the air, proud of the role you had accomplished. Genji on the other hand had just a smile plastered on his face. You could feel a burning sensation on the side of your face. Looking over, all the girls gave you stares that could kill. It's not your fault that they blew their one opportunity. You scoffed and walked out to the theatre and into the hallway. Genji noticed and began to follow you.

"Hey Y/n. Congrats on your part!" 

"You too Genji, I know I'm not the best person to share a role this big with but I'm glad to know you that you at least got the male part." He smiled his famous smile again. Those straight, perfect teeth. It was so contagious that it was making you give him one back. Out of excitement, you gave him a hug. Wrapping your arms around his neck tightly. Genji, not expecting the hug, froze. You noticed he was not moving and quickly pulled away, rubbing your shoulder in embarrassment while your faced heated up with a bright red color. 

"S-Sor-" You were pulled into a big hug. Is this what being a victim of Genji Shimada is like? This is cruel. He makes you feel special, like you're the only one he wants. Is this the game he plays? 

"No sorry's, I understand your happiness." 

Those eyes, something is there that you cannot recognize, but it all comes and goes too quickly.  Well, you were not going to find out today. The bell had rung, you two pulling away from each other smiling and saying your goodbyes. Is it possible that we could be friends? 

What a day today has been. For once, you couldn't wait for what tomorrow holds.


	2. Chapter 2

  You woke up to a bright room, the sun seeping in from the blinds that were across from you. The sounds of the morning birds singing their song and the water lightly falling from the stream outside. The house was new, along with the new style of your room that your parents had bought you. They were the type were that loved you dearly, spoiling you with whatever you wanted, although, your kind nature wouldn't allow you to take advantage of that. 

Approaching the school, you noticed Genji again. His usual look with girls surrounding him. Ew. You turned your sight elsewhere and started to make your way to class. 

"Y/n!" 

No. 

"Y/n!" You turned around to see Genji walking up to you, waving his hand to greet you. 

"Greetings Y/n! I saw you walking to class, uh. Do you mind if I walk with you?" Rejecting him would be rude, right? You let him join and the two of you were off to class. 

Various faces stared as you walked with Genji, though he didn't seem to mind the attention. They went from surprised to anger. None were good, you could say that much. He took it a step further when he wrapped an arm around your waist. You jolted in surprise but he held you firmly, his hand tightening around you. 

"Genji?" He didn't budge, not even looking your way. This irritated you. You're not in a relationship, let alone friends. Why is he doing this? 

"Genji!" You say his name more roughly. You noticed Gabriel coming around the corner and immediately pushed Genji aside. Finally, his arm released you. 

"Hey Y/n, Is that study session still up?" Gabriel's smile was flashed your way. You loved the man even though you two just started dating a few months ago. Once he got closer to the two of you, he pulled you into a hug, lightly kissing your forehead. 

Genji looked at the intimate gesture and glared for just a moment. 

'What's so special about this guy? Just because he's a little older than me?' Genji had thought. 

"Hmph." He scoffed. You gave him a questioning glance but he gave you that same smile. Gabriel pulled away from you, wrapping an arm around your waist. It felt very different from the way Genji held you, less nervousness, more of like a friendly gesture. It made you question yourself for a bit but the bell had rung for the next period. Drama! 

"So, Y/n and I will be taking off to class now. You know, we have to do a play together, right Y/n?" You stuttered for a response. Of course you two do but why did he have to say it like that? It made you flush a bit, hearing how he practically purred the words in that moment. 

"U-uh yes, but I mean it's just a play. It's not like it's entirely romantic! Is just something we're doin to kill time!" You sputtered the excuse. It was a romantic play but it's not like you two had to kiss or anything. Drama never went that far into role playing. It was for fun, not for torture. 

Gabriel shot you two a confused look but shrugged his shoulder and released you from his grip. 

"Okay, I guess I'll see ya later then, Y/n." He tried to give you a kiss but you rejected it immediately. He simply rolled his eyes and smirked. 

"Why can't I have a kiss yet? It's been two months!" You smiled and pecked his cheek. 

"I told you I wanted to wait for the right time. It will be soon, I promise." You reassured him. You didn't want to just give your first kiss to anybody. You wanted it to be special, like something you'll always remember. 

Genji smirked to himself. She hasn't gave him a kiss yet? What's the hold up? Well, looks like I have a new objective now. 

Drama..well what could you say? It's drama! The girls kept complaining about how they hate their parts and why they could do a better job with the lead role. Pffft, right. What a joke. 

Most of the art club began to pain the background for the play, while the prop makers were building the Sakura trees for the students to wear. Very finely detailed both groups had done. The art looking more old fashion because of the plays time period, they had to paint several different pictures which I'm sure they all loved. Smiles and laughs were present on their faces, small chattering with the props group only made them spread their cheerful attitudes. 

You and Genji went to go get fitted for the outfits the both of you were going to wear. At the end of the choices, Genji went with the original (Young Genji Skin) while you went with the typical black and white maid. You were excited to wear it until you put it on and saw that it was very short! Ah! 

"Y/n! It's time to check and see if the costume is a good fit!" The teacher exclaimed from the other side of the curtain. "Genji is already ready and is waiting for you dear." Your face went beat red. Genji was ready already? That quickly? 

You stepped out from behind the curtain to reveal the rather seductive looking dress. It didn't go unnoticed from anyone. The way your legs were nicely shaped and the heels clicked as you walked. Or the way it snugged your hips finely showing all the perfect curves on your body. Your H/c shining with the lights of the spotlight. Genji swallowed hard, You looked so very sexy in his eyes. The blush on your cheeks made you seem so innocent but the dress said otherwise. 

"You're looking rather stunning Y/n. I can't wait to roleplay with you soon." There's that voice again. 

"Thanks. You look very nice as well." You said quietly. He did look very handsome in what he was wearing. The way that Japanese wear suited his body, showing his toned muscles. Genji smirked at your facial expression. You flushed and turned away, you have a boyfriend already! 

"Alright, Act one! Let's start!" 

The guy with a deep and a very smooth voice began to narrate. He closed his eyes as he spoke behind the curtain, a smile radiant on his face as he got put the mic just the right amount of distance between his lips and the mic. He wasn't inarticulate at all, ever word pronounced clearly and confidently. The teacher swooned at his voice, you could see why he was chosen for the job. 

Genji pretended to fight with Hanzo, being his older brother in the play and also his real one. They fought with fake swords and talked about how Genji needed to speed up his fighting skills in order to take over the gang.

"You need to move faster Genji!" Hanzo struck Genji's side with one not too much force. He fell to the ground clutching the place he was hit. 

"Brother, I will try harder!" Genji screamed as he charged at Hanzo. Who didn't have time to dodge and was tackled to the ground. Your timing and line was coming up, your palms began to sweat a bit you just wiped them on your dress. Finally you saw your cue and walked onto the stage. 

"Young master Hanzo, your father is calling for you." You tried to project your voice toward the audience but at the same time look at the floor, Mainly because your bowing. Hanzo nodded and walked off the stage. 

"Aaaaaand cut! Great job Hanzo and Genji! Also you Y/n. Alright, Act two!" She sat back in her chair, eager to see how the next part plays out. As the curtains closed the art club changed the lighting to a starry night and dimmed the lights just enough to see the next set of people. The blue hue from the ceiling was lightened a bit while they turned on the white star lights that were attached to the background. The props team placed a large enough rock to fit two people, which Genji sat on looking up as the curtains pulled back open. 

"Ah, what a beautiful night it is, yet I'm thirsty. I guess I could call the maid for a drink." Genji got up from the plastic rock and called for a maid. 

"Rick, please call for my maid Y/n and take the resting the night off. Thanks for staying out here with me but I think you deserve to rest." Genji told the guard. He nodded and went back stage, nudging you as he passed to go out. You were supposed to be already off duty but Genji called for you personally so it was a must according to the script. So, you went out in a white dress that was very high in detail yet plain at the same time. Not much a nightgown but more of a dress you'd wear to at a peaceful night out. 

"You called for me, master? I brought the water you asked for." You looked at Genji, trying not to laugh as those words ran from your mouth. But he had an expression that was unreadable but went back to the usual. 

"Oh, thank you. Please, join me for a bit? I don't want to waste this night alone." He put out his hand, beckoning for you to join him. You took his hand, sitting next to him on the rock closer than you would like to be. 

"It's beautiful tonight, isn't it? Of course, you enjoy things like this, right?" 

"Yes, it is a very beautiful day today- I mean tonight. This is a nice place to be with me- I mean you! Crap!" You screamed. 

"I forgot my lines!" You stomped on the floor. How could you just forget them? You always knew your lines, always! 

"It's fine Y/n. Is about we wrap it up, the period ends in 5 minutes." Everyone rushed to either clean up or throw off their costumes. It was a good day today. You had just got the script yesterday, you can't expect yourself to just memorize everything in one day! Satisfied with what you told yourself, you got out of the clothes you were in and headed to the exit. Lunch was next so you didn't mind taking your time to do a few extra things before you left. 

The rest of your schedule was boring so school went by pretty slow the other half of the day. Eh, you smiled thinking about how the play is turning out. It's rather romantic in its own cute way, the setting, art, everything! When you got home, you looked over a few of the things you know that'll be rehearsed tomorrow and finally went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! More to come very soon. This story is going to be a little slower than usual. I hope you guys don't mind (: I love slow build relationships! Any questions or concerns please feel free to ask. 
> 
> Excuse any grammar errors (: 
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


	3. Chapter 3

The days were getting colder now, so you decided to wear things a bit more for the autumn and winter months. You put on your favorite colored hoodie with some black jeans, boots and a scarf that matched. You smiled at yourself in the mirror and began to walk to school. 

It was Halloween so there were a lot of people coming in costumes, with high spirits for the holiday. Of course, girls being a bit provocative, are wearing short skirts, open tops, you name it! Not to mention the boys drooling over this. How are they not cold? You guessed it was boys over themselves. Hmph, pathetic. 

The school was having a rally today which you would skip and go to the drama room. You hated rally's. The bleachers that hurt your arse, the stupid kids always screaming things that were irrelevant, blowing up condom balloons and throwing them, just the crowded gym itself that was boiling hot. No. A rally is the last thing you wanted to go to. So when the bell rang after third period, you make your way to the Drama room. 

The teacher, who was there, greeted you with a smile and welcomed you in. You asked her if you could recite some of your lines for her in exchange for feedback. She gladly complied and allowed you some time to warm up so that it would be at your best. After a few minutes, you revealed yourself on the stage and to your surprise you see a smirking Genji toward the back. His arms crossed and leaning against the wall making him look 'cool'.

Ew. 

"Oh Shimada-sama, I cannot accept this gift. It's not my place to receive things from you." You said with a sad tone, reaching out for thin air. You jumped, as someone placed a hand on your shoulder. It was no other than Genji smiling at you and placed a finger under your chin, gently making you look up at him. Mrs. Puma had an expression of what you could describe as excitement and intrigued. She sat more on the edge of her seat, leaning on the desk before her. 

"Y/n, please. It's the least I could do in exchange for saving my life." His words were nothing inaudible but just enough to be heard from where the teacher sat. Genji pulled you close to his chest. Your senses being filled with him to where you couldn't move a muscle. 

Mrs. Puma didn't even grab Genji's lines. She sat back and watch the scene unfold. She was now thinking that the two of you were actual lovers. She was lost for words. Never had she seen this play so intriguing, enjoyable, and addicting. 

Surprisingly, the two of you went really into the play. Your parts were in sync and flowed naturally. Both of you got so into your roles, you didn't notice the class that was coming in from the back and watching. A voice from the class finally broke the performance, Puma's heart shattering that she couldn't see more. 

"Alright, the rally's over Genji and Y/n. Could we start the class now?" A girl with blonde hair snapped. She wore a pink dress with matching shoes that looked horrible to walk in all day. The dress hugged her curves, pressing against her cleavage making it pop. Typical plastic. Genji growled walking off the stage to the back, his face clear of any happiness from ending the play. Quickly, you followed him. 

"Genji? You alright?" 

"Yeah, I was just really getting into it. I love our play so far. You're a really great actor Y/n, I'm actually impressed." He smirked. 

"Hmph! What's that's supposed to mean? You didn't think I was great before?" You said over dramatically, playfulness evident in your voice. 

"Well missy, you did forget your lines yesterday. What, did you forget that too?" He shot back, a bigger smile forming on his face. You leaped from where you were and tackled him. He was a lot taller than you so he hardly budged, his laugh echoing in the mostly empty room. 

"So intimidating." He laughed again. Your face flushed a red color, resembling the red roses in the front of the school. Genji was something else, his laugh was contagious, his smile so inviting...wait. You mentally facepalm yourself, you're forgetting this is all a game. Genji is not your usual guy. He's a player, a master of flirtation! Come on Y/n, snap out of it. The bell had rung signaling to go to the next period. Genji looked at you again but straight after that, he pulled you into a tight hug. 

"Y/n, Thanks for making me laugh, I really needed it. My brother has been a bit rough on me recently and he's really giving me a hard time. Just, thanks. I guess I'll Seeya later?" You nodded your head pulling away from him. Why does he do this? Again with this special feeling, what is it? 

"Hey Genji~ How long are you two gonna be in there?~" The same girl from before purred through the door. Ugh, piss off. 

"Coming, we're just finishing up in here." He turned to you,"So, uh, Seeya later." Genji stepped passed you, gently brushing your shoulder in the process. His action, emotions, affections, what the hell do they all mean? 

"Alright, I'll be with Gabriel if you need me." You nearly hissed at him to which he noticed but went on his way anyways. If he wants to play that game with you, so be it. 

Genji never came so you decided to just leave the school. Tonight there was supposed to be a big party. Everyone in the school was invited but you knew what went on at parties like these, especially ran by the Shimada residence. Not risking it, you decided to go home and play some video games for the rest of Halloween. Hey! Double XP weekend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update every 6 days (: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Drama had been quite exciting. The story took romantic turns to feelings of betrayal on the parts, which you and Genji had pulled off pretty good. Different colored spotlights were being set up all around the theatre, being placed carefully before the bell had rung. 

"There's still 9 lights left. They're not going to wait afterschool to be set up so hurry and place them." The prop president instructed. So, the rest of the team did, hardly screwing in the lights just so that they could finish. One nearly fell but was held into place by a freshman that just happen to be there. 

"Daniel, I don't think this is safe. Shouldn't we make sure they're secure?" 

"It's fine, I'm sure that the lights will stay in place. We wouldn't risk breaking 600 dollar lights." As they put the last light in its place, the bell had rung. None of the students but one looked back to the lights, regretting not screwing them in just a little bit more to make sure everyone was safe. 

Later that day, the drama period had started so everyone was getting ready to act out the few final scenes of the play. You hadn't gotten your final parts along with Genji from Mrs. Puma, so you two were given a break. Instead, they worked on the lights, timed how fast they could move props, wall changes, and scene settings. The period was going slower than usual but there was a sort of bad feeling in your stomach, but you didn't know why. 

A cracking sounded from the ceiling but was hardly audible to your classmates with all the moving around and such. The left light just above the teacher was becoming looser until it finally snapped and fell. Unconscious, Mrs. Puma laid on the ground. The students surrounded her, trying to keep her awake. You quickly rushed to your backpack to pull out your phone and dialed 911. Ambulances arrived while the principle told us what would happen to the play. 

"I'm sorry students, but this play cannot be performed. Your teacher isn't here to guide you so-" 

"Wait!" Genji shouted. "We have the scripts! We don't really need her! It's not that we don't want her here but as she would say, the show must go on! Please sir, the scripts are complete and we've been working very hard. Please.."

"Well, if the scripts complete and everyone behaves, I'll just send a sub to supervise whenever you need it. Please hope that you do not betray my trust." You were shocked at Genji's outburst. The script wasn't even complete because Mrs. Puma didn't even give you the final parts yet! Great, so much for being honest. The principle walked out, his head held high as the rest of us waited for him to leave. As the door closed, everyone looked at Genji. 

"Genji, we don't have the last part! What are you doing!" You yelled. He just put his hand up to silence you. 

"Relax Y/n. I'll ask Mrs. Puma, she's my neighbor so all I gotta do is go next door and get it. She's bound to be home by tomorrow, I hope. Also give me your number, I need to be able to reach you if I get it." 

Giving him your number, you couldn't help but shake your head. How could this happen? It's so close yet now you and everyone else does not have a teacher! And the scripts! It's a sure disaster. "The performance is in 7 days, one week on Saturday! We need to act quickly." The bell had rung so you went on for the rest of the day, drama not leaving your thoughts. 

A few days later Genji decided to make his way over to Mrs. Pumas house. She had been home since Saturday but he decided to give her the pleasure of being home for one day. He walked to her front door which her husband opened. He greeted Genji with a smile and welcomed him into the home. 

"Honey, Genji's here!" 

"Genji? What are you doing here? It's the weekend! Go enjoy it while you're still young!" She said from the other room. He chuckled and entered. 

"Sorry to bother you Mrs. Puma, but I came over to see if you had the last parts of the play. Plus, I wanted to see how you were doing." 

"Well I'll have ya know that I'm doing just fine! The scripts are just over there sweetie, you saved me the trouble of asking my husband to deliver them to the school." She said while pointing across the room on her desk. Genji walked over and took them into hand. 

"So uh, you're not going to be back in time for the play, are you?" She paused, her smile slowly turned into a frown as she spoke. 

"No, I'm afraid not. Genji, because you're one of my favorite students, I put you in charge for the play. Make sure everything is right and amazing for Friday. I'll be there to watch it!" Her passionate words echoed off the walls. Genji put an arm over his chest and bowed. 

"I am honored to do this, thank you so much. I should be going now and take care Mrs. Puma! Seeya on Friday!" 

As Genji looked over the script, he couldn't help but notice certain scenes cut out. Rather romantic ones. A sinister smile crept on his face realizing what he could add in. So, he did. Changed lines and scenes that no one had seen to make this play rather 'interesting'. Besides, who would know? 

The next morning was a Monday. Ugh, you hated the fact you had to get out of bed so early in the morning. You made some toast, put some jelly and butter on it and began to get ready. As you were brushing your teeth, your phone vibrated, the screen lighting up with a red blinking light. You picked it up. It was Genji, but why so early? 

"Hey Y/n, I got the rest of the script from Mrs. Puma. Do you think you could come to the drama room in 15 minutes?" Well, you guessed it was a rushed day so you changed, put your hair up, grabbed your bag and zoomed out the door. Why couldn't he tell you this yesterday? Lazy, stupid, attractive idiot! 

'Probably flirting with all those stupid girls he talks to.' You thought. As you walked through the doors to the drama room, Genji double looked at you and laughed. 

"Phew, that's a new look for you. What's it called?" He smirked. 

"Shut up. Where's the scripts?" 

"That's a weird name for a hairdo. Rushed this morning?" Your face said it all as you glared. Of course it was! He didn't even let you know about any of this till this morning! 

"Real funny Shimada boy. Now, could I have my script please?" Venom a little evident in your voice. Yet he didn't care and handed you your part lazily. You looked it over, nothing too much to memorize. The ending had quite a bit but that was about it! You thanked Mrs. Puma silently and smiled. Let's make this week productive! 

"Well Genji, lets work to our fullest. Only 4 days left and the show is on." 

"You could count on me Y/n."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay guys! I've been really busy with school on my butt for those due dates but I'm back! Don't worry, more this week since I finally have it off! (: I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

You made your way over to the drama room. A lot of people missed the drama club meeting today due to it being such a short notice but the few that showed up was enough. The lot of the people went back stage to get ready for the scenes that were for today, you included. Genji had come earlier since he could skip his 5th period, so he sat on one of the theatre chairs, tweaking everyone's script but yours. Genji wanted to get something that he longed for in a very smart and insidious way, and he knew just the plan. 

"Genji, get up here you twit!" You shouted as you came out to the center stage. He looked up and back at the script he was holding and got up, hurriedly walking towards the stage. "I'm here Y/n, relax. Here's all your scripts and such so please go over them for the next half hour." And they all did. You came up to Genji and tapped his shoulder to which he spun around and looked at you. 

"What's up Y/n? You alright?" He gave a small smile. The way his eyes looked at you made a warm feeling erupt within the depths of your heart, a feeling that you've never felt before with anyone. It made your face go a bright pink which he noticed and chuckled at. "You alright?" He teased. You blinked a few times and looked away, but the blush only got darker. 

"Yeah I was just thinking that maybe we should just let them go home, I mean they're not prepared, half the class is gone and some are just not in the mood. I know how much you want to do this and I am willing to stay with you." Shimada looked taken back. He could not believe that you would actually do that for him. Then again, more alone time with you so it was a win win game. 

"Sure Y/n, we could call it quits for today but I do want to rehearse with you. Please." There again was that smile, that heart warming feeling. You returned the smile and thanked him. 

"Hey, you could all go home today, but spread the word. There will be practice tomorrow." They all cheered and basically ran out the door. A few girls stayed and rolled their eyes. One called out, "Hmph, she probably wants to rehearse the last part with him, alone." You looked at them confused. What were they talking about? But before you could ask them, Genji spoke beside you. 

"You girls go home. We won't get that far today, but we will soon. Carry on." The sharp glance was enough to shoo them away. Except for that one girl who gave you a hard time on your first day. She just stood there and sat in the theatre seat, looking at the two of you. "I'll be here just to make sure." She said with a smug grin. You and Genji sighed but continued on. It was about 6:30 and the two of you were done, the enormous amount of work the two of you put in today was productive and you knew you could go home satisfied. 

The girl had left some time ago so you and Genji were alone, the last ones on the east side of the campus. You changed into your original clothes and hung your outfit for tomorrow's practice. What did that girl mean by practice a certain part? You tried to brushed the thought off but your curiosity only grew the more you thought about it. Genji had walked out of the changing room the same time you did so you and him chuckled a bit and you asked,"So, what time is practice tomorrow?" Your smile faded a bit when you saw the way Genji was eyeing your appearance. It made you shift a bit before you repeated yourself. 

"Sorry, should be the same time tomorrow." He said with a stutter before shaking his head. You nodded your head and began to walk to the exit but was pulled back by Genji's strong grip on your wrist, you twirled into his arms. When the whirling motions stopped, one of his arms supported your back while the other caressed your face, the both of you inches apart. 

"..Genji.." You breathed just above a whisper. Your cheeks reddened as he leaned in but pulled he away quickly at the sound of Gabriel's voice. 

"Y/n? You here?" He peeked into the drama room and you called to him,"Over here!" He smiled and walked toward the stage. When he saw it was just you and Genji, he narrowed his eyes and looked around for someone. 

"You're the only ones here?" While you and Genji nodded, you noticed the amount of jealousy in Gabriel's voice. As did Genji, which he smirked at. 

"Yeah, we thought we could practice alone together for once. Plus, some girl just left so we weren't here alone for long." You smiled. He returned it and told you that he was here to take you home. 

"I'll seeya outside, get your stuff ready." Gabriel said and walked out of the theatre. 

"Alright, well i'll see ya tomorrow Genji! Same time!" Before you could do anything, he quickly pulled you to his well toned chest and slipped his arms around your waist.

"Seeya tomorrow, Y/n" He whispered into your ear. A shiver ran down your spine which made you shutter and Genji's smile only grew bigger. You pulled away from him, a small blush still tinting your cheeks. 

"Yeah, seeya Genji."

~With Genji~ 

Genji had watch you leave with Gabriel. He smiled till you were out of sight then gritted his teeth in anger. Why did Gabriel of all people get to have you? Guess she's never seen the asshole side of him. That idiot will break her heart eventually. He turned back to the dressing rooms and went to get his bag. On the way he noticed a book on the floor so he went ahead and picked it up. It was your script book. He knew how much you'd miss it so he thought he'd make a trip to your house to make a quick delivery. A small, devious smirk, plastered on his face. 

~Back to you~ 

You had arrived home. Gabriel was silent for most of the ride, that concerned you. Usually he's very talkative, joyful, but today he's quiet and looks guilty. You finally ask,"Are you alright Gabriel? You look a little sad today." He just nodded his head and pulled up to your house. He apologized and said he had something to do and as if on que, his phone went off. Gabriel pulled the phone from his pocket and you caught a glimpse of who called. Why was that stupid plastic Grace from drama calling him? You glared. 

"Why is that whore calling you?" 

"She needs a ride to her house, I'll catch ya later." He quickly spun around in his mustang and took off. What the hell? You were enraged. Was that really the reason he was going for her? What a load of bullshit. You stomped to your house, opened the door, then slammed it again. Your parents weren't home so you didn't have to worry about making a scene. 

After a hissy fit, the doorbell rang. Great, more things to worry about. You opened it and to your surprise it was Genji. 

"Genji, what are you doin' here?" He pulled out your script from his bag. 

"You forgot this. I should've called first, my bad. Where's your boyfriend?" He asked, looking around your living room. 

"He went out with that stupid girl from drama. You know the plastic, Grace. Supposably she needed a ride home. But I don't think that's it." You sighed, sorrow evident in your voice. Genji noticed you looked down as you spoke. He quickly pulled you into a hug and man, you needed that. Tears streamed down your face as you though of the possibilities that could be happening involving your boyfriend. Genji's grip only tightened, his head resting on top of yours. 

"Hey, if that idiot can't appreciate what's in front of him, why should he get to have it? You're a very beautiful and smart girl Y/n. Please don't cry over some lowlife loser that is just here to mess around with your feelings. People like that are not worth it. I know you could find someone better, someone who treats you right and loves you as much as-" Genji paused. His heartbeat seemed to slow as he thought about how he was going to finish that sentence. 'As much as I do.' He thought. But he knew now wasn't the time. He continued. "As much as someone loves themselves." 

You looked at Genji and for once, he had a very soft and glossy eyed look. You've never seen this before in him. You heart started to thump as you thought of how much Genji has cared about you since the day the two of you met. He really funny, an idiot somewhat of a nuisance. But he was the closest thing you've ever had to a true friend. You smiled and he did too, the aura was neutral, a small sense of love and compassion for the other. This feeling, the tingling all over your body, the butterflies in your stomach, the lightheaded feeling when he's around. Are you finally falling for Genji Shimada? A light flashed at the two of you, it was a car light and it of course was Gabriel's car. You pulled away from him and thanked Genji for bringing your script. 

"It was no problem at all Y/n. I'm glad I could help ya. If you need anything, you know where to find me." He smiled and walked home which surprisingly isn't too far from yours. Gabriel parked and got out. When he saw Genji, he glared at him but the Shimada boy only smirked in return, and that only drove his anger to grow. To avoid anymore provoking Gabriel, he ran home. For once, you were scared of Gabriel. The look on his face, the way his eyes almost glowed red, and the fact he was coming toward you with all that emotion. You backed up, instinctively putting up your hands in defense. 

"What are you doing? I'm not going to hurt you. Just, why is he here? That dude drives me nuts." He chuckled. You lowered your hands, letting out a relieved sigh. 

"I had forgotten my script at school and he came to drop it off. I thought that was really sweet of him." You smiled at him while he looked down a bit and smiled back. 

"Gabriel? Are you alright?" You tried to ask. He just closed his eyes and pulled you close. The first thing that hit your senses was the smell of perfume. He literally reeked. Did Grace dump the whole bottle on herself and rub all over him? 

"Dude you reek! What have you been doing?" He backed away and stuttered a response about how she hugged him for giving her a ride. It made you suspicious but you payed no attention to it. Sounds like her but it also doesn't. Hmph. Before you had more time to think about it Gabriel said he had to go and went on his way. You stood there for a minute but went inside to wash up and finally went to sleep. 

The next morning was terrible! You lived a bit ways from the school and Gabriel totally ditched you to take Grace to school. What the hell man? Now you're stuck without a ride to school and you're running 20 minutes late. Great. You grabbed your bag and ran out the door. You swore under your breath when you tripped multiple times on the way. You looked at your phone. 7:45. School is still a good 10 minute drive from where you were, so that meant about a 20 minutes to walk and school started at 8:00. Yup, you're screwed. A motorcycle started up a few houses down and just your luck, it was Genji. 

"Genji! Genji!" You called. He turned toward you and waved. 

"Hey Y/n! What are you doing here? You're gonna be late." 

"I was actually wondering, could you give me a ride? I don't want to be late." He answered quicker than you expected him to. 

"Sure! Just let me get a second helmet." Once you had a helmet, he got on the bike and told you to get on. You've never ridden one of these before. You put one leg over and nearly fell off the other side. He chuckled and you punched his shoulder playfully. 

"You have to hold onto my waist. I won't bite...yet." So you did and once you two were secure, off the both of you went. When you arrived at school, people whistled at Genji but also questions who was on the back. 

"Who is that?" 

"She's got a nice body." 

"Go Genji! So hawt~"

Again, ew. 

School went by pretty slow today. By the end of it, you were exhausted. Practice went on till 8:00. Not to mention, the show is two days away. Thursday now, show is Friday night. You laid in your bed, a smile on your face. The day is right around the corner, the people, the stage, the spotlight... oh what a day Saturday will be. 

Genji laid in his bed. 2 more days.. 2 more days till the big event, the audience, the plan.. A day that he has been waiting for since he first laid eyes on you. 

 

Sooo, it's been a while since I've updated this! I hope you've enjoyed since this chapter is extremely long. 2300 words! Probably the longest chapter I've ever written. But yes, I shall be getting back to this book! I took a break because hey, I have a life too (: Thanks for the reads and there will be more to come very soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys like me to write out the play since it will be happening in the next chapter? Or skim and go straight to the end? I'm happy with both! Just let me know please so I can get started!


	6. Valentines Day!

You were so stressed out about the play you didn't even realize that today was Valentine's Day. Although, you did have a gift for Genji in your locker. You figured today would be a good day to finally give it to him. The school was filled with girls getting flowers, chocolates, balloons, and gifts of all sorts. You couldn't help but feel a jealous about the amount of things girls were getting from their boyfriends. The first had rung so you went on your way to the next class. Gabriel was in there so you were hopeful that he had gotten you something, nothing too big, just the thought counts to you. 

You arrived. Everyone was scattered and chatting within their groups. You wondered why until you saw an absent chair where the teacher should have been. You scanned the room for Gabriel, not failing to notice that he handed a letter to Grace and hurriedly walked back to his seat. Your blood boiled as you walked to the seat farthest away from him, quietly stomping from anger. 

"Hey, why are you all the way over there? Come over here." Gabriel called to you. Did he think you were stupid? You saw what he did, you know that he knew what he was doing, why act like this? 

"I don't know, why don't you go ask Grace to sit with you!" You exclaimed. The class went quiet for a moment but that soon turned into snickers and giggling. Grace's laugh sounding the most obnoxious of them all. Your face just went a dark red, as embarrassing as you were, you didn't let it make you leave the class. 

Girls giggled to your left, all of them holding a red box behind or to the side of them. Hmph, so many boxes of chocolate for this one guy who will never love them back. He smiled and took the chocolate, thanked them and they all went on their way to their seat. His smile disappeared. He turned to the garbage and threw the chocolate away, not even the slightest bit of pity. 

Poor chocolate.

You guessed you were staring too long and he looked at you. That face from before vanished and he smiled once again, but a little brighter than normal. You smiled back and waved a bit shyly, a small blush dusting your cheeks. Genji noticed and his smile only grew more. 

"Hey, um, I kinda uh.. Like, um I got something-" Genji stuttered. 

Wait, Genji stuttering? That's new. You smiled and quickly dove your hand into your bag. Once you felt the small box, you pulled it out. You blew on it a bit before placing it in his hands. 

"Here, for working so hard on the play, I thought I'd get ya something." The look on his face was priceless. His eyes were wide while his mouth was left a gap open. You could tell for sure but it looked like a pink tint started to cross over his cheeks, but as soon as you thought you saw it, the blush was gone. 

"For me? What is it anyways?" He opened the box and pulled out a necklace with a green Japanese dragon. He twirled it around, examining the small charm that he loved at first sight. 

"Wow Y/n, you bought this for me? I-Thank you Y/n, it's really really nice." His kind words filled your heart with joy and satisfaction. The smiles and chatting with Genji didn't go unnoticed by anyone, especially Grace and Gabriel. 

"Well, always, here." He pulled out a single rose. Along with a Ying and Yang necklace. Inside the symbols were what looked to be encrusted diamonds. " I saw it at the jewelry store yesterday and thought it would look nice on you. Only one way to find out for sure though." He gestured to the necklace. Indeed, it was a beautiful necklace. You slipped it around your neck and tied the hook and hole. 

"Perfect." Genji said before looking sideways. " I mean the necklace, you know, it's a perfect fit." A rose and a necklace. That's more than what Gabriel gave you, ever. Not to mention it's beautiful! 

"Thank you Genji, I'm glad you got me this but I have a question for ya." He leaned closer. 

"What's that?" 

"Why were you at the jewelry store?" His face had a stupid look but hilarious. You couldn't help but bust into laughter. He growled and gave some lame excuse that you payed no attention to. 

"Come on! I mean it! Y/n!!!!" 

Today was not that bad of a day after all. Although what you didn't notice were the pairs of eyes that stared at you from afar and frankly, you didn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small but fluffy! So this is a few days late.. xD my bad. But hey you got something, right? :D Hope you guys had a great holiday with friends, family, and loved ones!


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of the alarm clock blaring woke you from your sleep. Today was the day of the play. During the first 10 minutes, you laid there with your face in the pillow till you fell back asleep and woke up 20 minutes late. You rushed to get yourself together. Your putting your hair up, brushing your teeth, and throwing something on. You looked over at your dresser to see the necklace Genji gave you. You thought it'd be nice to wear it for today so you put it on and ran out the door. 

Throughout the first few periods, you were so excited. Your heart rushed at the thought of the whole school watching. Drama was a pretty popular club, mainly because of having a chance to see Genji in action for at least 2 hours. As you walked down the corridor, classmates and randoms were talking about the club and it's show today. Most were excited and there are those few haters. Nonetheless, it seemed like tonight was going to be the highlight of the school year. Your nerves began to kick in but just enough for you to brush them off, at least for now. 

As you arrived to class, you noticed Genji was once again surrounded by girls, isolated in his small corner. But knowing him, he loved the extra attention. The young Shimada flashed his famous smile, his eyes bright and focused on the girl he was talking to. The look he gave her made a tingling sensation in your stomach, a sharp sting in your heart that made your face hot. 

Jealousy? 

Jealous? Why would you be jealous? It's not like you liked the Shimada dork..or do you? 

No. 

You put on a smile and walked over to the said man, flashing a smile just as beautiful as he did. As you approached, the lot of girls gave you questioning looks that contrasted with a glare. Genji on the other hand, his smile only grew more as he saw the necklace around your neck, the Ying and Ying placed perfectly in the middle of your chest. Although as you got closer, your confidence only shrank as the stares weighed in. 

"Hey Y/n! How are you doing?" Genji said almost too excitedly, the girls at his side looked at him carefully. Did he favor you that much? Did he act different around you? Sure his smile changed but that was about it. 

His charm. 

You shook your head aggressively. 'Go away thoughts, you're not needed now!' You internally yelled at yourself. You have a boyfriend already, why was your mind thinking such things?

Covetous. 

"Hey Genji, I'm fine. How about you?" His smile was at its peak and you could tell he was more than elated to see you. His cheeks flushed an extremely light pink while his posture took a tense turn. The eyes that looked at you were overcast with love and longing, an emotion that you see too belated before it's gone. You were taken by surprise when his arms open and pulled you into a welcoming hug. 

'Warmth.' Your heart sang, the thunderous beating only quickening with each passing second. Genji hummed in content, the vibrations of his thrum could be felt through his torso. Your face flushed, the roseate color scattering fully on your cheeks. He pulled away and patted your head. 

"I'm excited. Are ready for the final rehearsal?" You smiled and your face was reborn with determination as your eyes narrowed. 

"Yes, let's make this show the best we can." 

 

~The Play~ 

The red curtains in front of you were the only things that concealed you from the audience. Through the small gap in the middle, you could see a full house. They had expanded the theatre a few years ago because they always sold out too soon with the small one from before. After the doors closed, the lights began to dim and the audiences tumult had died down to a water dripping level. Your stomach turned as the butterflies grew more intense, the narrator delivering the introduction of the play. 

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. Today we bring you a real curtain raiser, a show that will bore itself into your brain for the rest of your lives. So we bring to you, The Moment I Fell For You." The curtains were pulled apart, the spot light shining on your once shadowed figure. 

"Y/n L/n will be playing the leading Female Role." The crowd clapped and family members hollered your name obnoxiously. It was then Genji stepped from the shadows and the crowd screamed his name. He smiled and turned his attention to you, a smirk evident on thatperfect face. You spotted Gabriel in the back who gave a small wave at you. "The leading male part will be played by Genji Shimada." 

"Well folks, we hope you enjoy this extravagant play and hope that it will bring you happiness, excitement and possibly pull at your heartstrings. We will now begin act one." 

The lights dimmed once again and Genji along with yourself looked at each other. Both of you ready for the play that will take action in just a few moments. This was the big moment, your time to shine. You weren't gonna let that go down in vain. In Genji's mind, he felt the same way, but for a different reason, and that, was you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The play will be in the next chapter! Enjoy this for now! Thanks for reading guys, it really means a lot.


	8. Chapter 8

The crowd was silent as the curtain revealed the stage. The lights shined a bright contrast of blue and white, the props mocking the scenery of the outdoors. They also played soft wind and a summers hearing, an orchestral piece for a song of gratitude that reminded one of spring.  

The narrator spoke, "A long time ago, in a  palace home to the rich Shimada clan, the young hires were looking for more servants to help out around the castle." Genji and Hanzo came out from the left corner, dressed in their traditional royal clothing. (Young Genji and orange Hanzo skin) A few Genji fans cheered out and called his and Hanzo's name loudly. They were warned by staff to keep it down or they would be kicked out, so they did. 

"Brother, I do not think it is necessary to have servants. Most of them will probably do a half assed job anyways." Genji spoke loudly, looking at Hanzo with annoyance. Although his brother smiled and said,"Genji, we need more help around here, father 'fired' a grip load of people because they were stealing from us. You know how that went." 

Genji sighed. He nodded his head and walked around the stage, continuously sighing. Genji's father came from the corner and sat next to his son, a hand resting on his shoulder. 

"You know, I've met a really nice young woman, I believe she will be a perfect for you Genji." Genji's father had been trying to get his son married for a few months, but his efforts went in vain due to Genji's stubbornness and playboy self. 

"Sure, thank you for trying father but I really don't want to marry right now! I'm still so young!" His father's facial expression changed a bit. They were more light and he thought for a moment before speaking,"Alright, I'll make you a deal. Go on a few dates with this girl and if you still don't like her, I'll stop trying to wed you for now." Genji stood and bowed and looked his father in the eye. 

"Thank you Father." 

~Act 2~ 

The props team moved the stage around so that it was more of a town. They adjusted the lighting to a dark grey and brought in a smoke maker, along with a realistic rain effect, only improving the sorrowful atmosphere. The orchestra played a more calming tune with its soloist being a cello. 

Genji walked through town with his umbrella, sightseeing things inside the glass windows. Everyone he passed, they would bow in respect of being in such a presence and greatly said their greetings. The sun began to peak from the clouds and it was then you walked out onto the stage, a short white dress with matching heels. Your (H/c) hair dancing with the wind along with your dress. The spotlight had been directed at you, the fog and rain revealing you to the audience. You faced a window, looking at the dresses on the other side of the glass. Genji looked in your direction, taking in your stunning appearance from behind. As he made his way over to you, It was then you turned and faced him, a smile plastered on your face. A sudden thump was heard in your ears as you bowed before him. Your face began to heat and turned brighter than a tomato at its perfected ripeness. 

"Greeting young Shimada. A wonderful surprise to see you here." You greeted. 

"Goodmorning miss. Say, you're very beautiful. What's your name?" Genji smiled. His lips curved a bit, it was evident that he wanted to laugh at the formalities. You giggled and responded with "Y/n L/n. Thank you very much sir, you're handsome yourself." You wanted to die. The laughter that was being held in your stomach made you want to roll on the floor and just crack up to no mans end. Genji could say the same but the two of you kept your composure. 

"Genji? Brother, it's time to go." Hanzo called out. He gestured to the hill that lead to the temple, a bit far up the mountain. Genji nodded and turned his attention back to you. "Excuse me for having to leave so early Y/n, Seeya later my sweet!" He called. You waved at him and Hanzo as you walked off the stage. 

"Who was that?" Hanzo asked as he stared. "She's cute." Genji rolled his eyes but looked in the direction you left in. "She is beautiful, but come on, I'm not looking for a relationship right now, you know that Hanzo." Hanzo just sighed and continued to walk along side with his brother. 

"Act 3 will be here shortly, please give us a few minutes to set up." Everyone helped move the stage around once again, half of the stage being the rooms and the other part the inside of the temple. In 7 minutes the stage was ready and they reopened the curtains." 

The next morning, Genji and Hanzo woke up to their father calling them. Hanzo was the first out and changed. He stood in front of his father, his full attention. Genji on the other hand..well, he wasn't the brightest in the morning. His clothes were all over the place and his face was pure annoyance for being up so early in the morning. 

"What is it father?" 

"Well boys, I have your new servants. Please take care of them. This is Ming. She will be assigned to Hanzo." A young woman with black hair stepped from the corridor. She was thin and was light skinned. Her face was young but her body was mature, the short velvet dress she wore showed off her figure. Ming bowed and greeted the Shimada's. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, masters." 

"Our other servant, she's a hard worker and has stunning beauty, please take care of her Genji." You walked out from around the corner. The velvet dress made your H/c pop and your E/c flash. 

"Ah, miss Y/n, what a nice face to see again." You stepped in front of Genji and bowed your head. 

"It's nice to see you again as well, Shimada-san." You looked at him, eyes full of excitement and life. A blush masked your cheeks, your teeth as perfect as could be as you flashed your signature smile. Genji was obviously taken back and smiled from ear to ear. His father saw this and to be completely honest, he felt a bit of regret for getting him such a servant. 

"You know the rules, no physical relations with these young women. Same could go for you girls. If I see anything or I have my suspicions, you will be sent out of here. Am I understood?" All bowed to the clan ruler, nodding their heads in agreement. Hanzo had taken Ming to the dojo to train and learn self defense, which was desperately needed to stay here with them. 

"So, wanna go to the arcade with me? I think it'll be fun, don't ya think?" Genji asked you. You smiled and nodded and the two of you were off. 

The walk was quiet. The cherry blossom trees were in season this time of year in Hanamura. The petals dance as they fell from the tress, painting the floor a rich pastel flush. The sun shined through the open spaces between the branches and the chilled spring breeze. The sounds of swaying leaves and shoes clicking down the pathway was all that was heard. As you walked down the hill into the playroom, you noticed the lack of people here. It was quiet, calm, and new. No city horns or vast amounts of nonsense talk. It was just you, Genji and the nature of Hanamura. 

"Are you alright?" He called. You quickly picked up the pace and entered the Game Center with Genji. 

"Where is everyone?" 

"Oh, we closed it up here for today. Usually it's a big tourist sight but today we decided to close the doors. I'm glad we did! It's such a beautiful day." Genji glanced at your figure, and then grabbed you hand, dragging you wherever he pleased to go for the next two hours. 

The next few weeks at the palace, you had grown accustomed to the way the Shimada clan lived. You clean here and there but Genji hardly let you leave his side. He insisted he needed to protect you, but you knew he just wanted a friend, a person to keep him company. But today, Genji had to step out for a bit with his father due to criminal acts against the clan. So you were stuck at the huge edifice alone. Hanzo and Ming had left a while ago for a drink, right. 

You never realized how lonely it was without the young master constantly dragging you everywhere. You decided to clean the place, from upstairs, to the bottom and around the property. After hours of cleaning, you decided to take a break, grabbing a cup of iced tea and heading to Genji's room. You couldn't help yourself, so you decided to lay in his bed, reading the latest chapter from your favorite book. 

Genji's scent was all around you, the more you tried to ignore it, the stronger it become. Finally, you set the book down and cuddled his pillow, it wasn't long before you fell asleep. 

Later that evening, Genji slumped up the stairs and into his room. It was weird that you hadn't come to greet him but then again it was very late at night. Your door that was across from him was closed so he figured you were asleep. He shrugged, opening his entry and closing it shut. The room was dark and the only thing lighting it was the moonlight that peaked through the cracks of the curtain. It was then he noticed you in his bed, cuddled up to his pillow. 

He chuckled softly, removing his shirt and pants. He left his boxers on and slipped into bed behind you, his arm wrapped around your waist and he nuzzled your neck. Soon, Genji was fast asleep, bliss enveloping his senses. 

You woke up the next morning warm and covered up. You nuzzled the warmness in front of you. It took your mind a few minutes before you realized the thing you were snuggling into wasn't a pillow. It was someones chest, rising and falling as they slept. A well toned body, who's muscled arms wrapped around your smaller frame. You once again flushed taking notice of how attractive Genji really was. He stirred in his sleep and hugged you to his chest tighter. The audience laughed a bit as you struggled to get away and when you did, you fell off the bed completely. The audiences laughter only grew louder and soon fell silent again. 

"Whatcha doin on the floor?" Genji asked. You simply glared and rolled your eyes. 

"Nice to have you back, master." A smirk smacked on his face and he teased,"Jeez, I knew you missed me but did ya have to sleep in my room?" Your angry face only made him burst with laughter. Plenty of the crowd thought that the play was going very well, the amount of effort and realistic atmosphere made them only want to know more and more. Especially Mrs.Puma. She was surprised at how much this play had gotten so much better since the last time she'd seen them. 

Genji's father happen to pass by and stopped when he heard yours and his laughter from inside the room. Mr. Shimada swung the door open to reveal a misunderstanding. His son, in his boxers while you were in the clothes from yesterday. Hair a mess and the time it was in the morning only meant that you had spent the night in this room. You quickly stood and bowed. 

"Goodmorning master." He looked at you in distaste and shot a sharp glare in Genji's direction. He knew what his father was thinking, so he nodded, his head down. When his father left, Genji and yourself decided to wash up and take a walk. 

"Hey, I knew we're really great friends but I think my dad is getting the wrong idea. Please, just make sure to be more careful when he's around. I do not want to lose you as my servant. You're the greatest friend I've ever had." Every time he said friend, you cringed a little on the inside. You knew it would never work for you two but you believed that the feeling could only be mutual. 

"Yeah, I get it. I'll be more careful." 

"Thanks Y/n." The two of you hugged and once again, went down to the arcade only this time, racing was required. 

"As time moved forward, Genji and Y/n had become distant but still great friends. But little did Y/n know, Genji had fallen for her a long time ago. Although, their hearts were about to be broken when Genji's father called him in." The narrator finally spoke again. The audiences faces more intrigued than before. 

"Genji, I would would like you to meet your bride to be. Her name is Otelga. She's a beautiful and powerful woman and it's about time you stop this foolish act of relationships. Soon, the both of you will be wed. Please know that I'm doing this for the good of the clan. Don't disappoint me." With that, his father turned and left without another word. 

The end of part one! Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed! 

Part two coming soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the play! Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

  A/N: Otelga is played by Grace. Yeah, ew. 

Genji and yourself froze. Did you hear that right? Was your mind playing tricks? The woman 'Otelga' turned to Genji, grabbing his arm and nuzzled her face into it. 

"So Genji, what do you do for fun around here?" Her eyes shined a mischievous glint, the air becoming thick with tension. Genji's face of annoyance said it all. But he masked it in an instant, faking a smile down at her. 

"Ah, well I usually train with my brother in the dojo or play at the arcade." He said almost too blandly. She raised a brow and looked over at you. "Who's she?" She asked, her voice on the verge of revealing her jealousy. You bowed your head. 

"I am young master Genji's servant. Pleased to meet you." 

"Isn't it a bit rude to call him by his first name? You know, there are punishments for that you fool. I ought to slap you." She raised her hand and swung down but Genji caught her wrist. 

"That would be unnecessary Otelga. If you lay a finger on Y/n, I will have no choice but to beat you down myself." The amount of venom in his voice made even the audience cringe. His stare was cold and he had stepped in front of you in a protective stance. Otelga simply nodded and quietly apologized. 

"Now then, I'll show you around my home." Genji turned to smile at you, "Y/n, please excuse us. Feel free to take today off." You nodded and kept your head down till you could no longer hear the clicking of their feet. Tsk, that no good woman. Who does she think she is? You walked back to your room and laid on the bed. Your mind was brought back to the moment Genji had protected you, his protective stance, and the way he caught her striking hand so fast. You smiled, flushed from top to bottom. After a few scenarios played in your head, your eyes began to feel heavy so you could not help but close your eyes and fall into a deep sleep. 

The stage was switched around quickly. You got up from where you laid and looked at the next scene, rehearsing a few lines here and there. The props team had gotten quicker changing the scenes with the help of the art and light department. Now, it changed to the outside part of dojo. Cherry blossom trees spaced around the gazebo that stood in the middle, hot pink petals scattered across the floor along with the chirping of birds for a faint background noise. The lightening team made sure to bring down the brightness to a darker grey, a color you see before a thunderstorm. 

You woke up and made your way down to the gazebo area, a picnic basket in hand. Your act was to be hungry and to be honest you we're starving, not hard faking this role. Once you arrived, you took a seat underneath the shaded trees. It wasn't exactly sunny but you preferred it there anyways. The sounds of leaves gusted as the sky began to darken more than before, the temperature suddenly dropping to a bitter chill. 

You ate your sandwich and chips quickly and drank the rest of your water. You looked at the clock on your phone. It was six twenty three, Genji still nowhere in sight. You sighed, a little gloomy about the fact he went on some date with a girl he just met. As if the gods heard you themselves, Genji and his guest were back and heading to the dojo. You quickly got on your feet and bowed your head, greeting them home. 

"Welcome back young Shimada. Could I get you anything?" Genji looked at you and then down at the picnic. He smiled and shook his head.

"You're having lunch silly. Plus I told ya you could have the day off, didn't I? Don't worry about it Y/n." You smiled fully and thanked him. At the corner of your eye, Otelga showed great disgust toward you. Her scrunched up nose and the way her eyes scanned your body up and down made you feel small. You bowed again and let them continue on, watching their backs as they went inside the Dojo. Genji turned back to you one last time and flashed a smile, a smile that he exposed to you alone. A loud thump was heard throughout the theatre, signifying your heart beat. You put your hands together, waving shyly as your heart continued skipping beats.

It was around midnight when Genji arrived back home. He opened the door to your room and whispered your name. You stirred in your sleep but mumbled out a "Mmmmm. Yeah?" He chucked and sat at the edge of your frame. You sat up more and rubbed your eyes. You swung your legs out of bed and stood, bowing soon after. 

"Good morning Master.." The room was still dark, a light that was in the hallway was dully illuminating the space a Sunkist like color. Genji laughed sweetly, his smile full and cheerful. You began to question his behavior. Did he act like this around Otelga too? Did he show her that same smile? Your face heated up, a flustered mind taking over your conscience thoughts. A small smile is what you gave in return and Genji's facial expression dropped slightly. 

"Are you alright, Y/n?" His eyes showed so much concern, care and kindness. You were completely mesmerized and froze, Genji was also at a stand still. He then leaned closer. This wasn't part of the script. You were about to pull away till loud knocking made by Hanzo peaked through the door. 

"Brother, father has summoned you." Genji smacked his lips but stood. 

"Sorry, I must go now Y/n. I'm not sure how long I'll be so please, get some rest." He began to walk from your room when..

"Goodnight, Genji." He froze in his tracks. You were startled because from behind, you had no idea how he was reacting. But he turned and you received the biggest delightful smile you'd ever seen. 

"Goodnight Y/n." His voice was soft and gentle. As he made his way out of your room, he looked back one last time. But soon after, he closed the door and the sound of footsteps faded as the distance grew between the two of you. 

It probably wasn't even an hour after Genji had left your room but the door opened slowly and closed just as quietly. A figure stood in the doorway, the hallway lights had been turned off so the only light source was the moon, peaking in through the cracks of the curtain. A bright glint shined off a steel object in the figures hand and you gasped. They quickly darted at you and covered your mouth. 

"Listen to me closely servant. I'm the one for Genji, if you try to interfere with that I'll have no choice but to stage a little accident for you, understand?" You nodded, tears rolling down your face as you grasped the bed sheet. This person was no other than Otelga. She giggled sinisterly at the sight of fear in your eyes. The crazed woman released your mouth, the knife still pressed against your neck. 

"One wrong move and I'll slit it. Don't bother telling Genji about this, you'll regret it." The knife was put back into her pocket. She swiftly left the room and dashed away as quickly as she came. 

Your heart was beating wildly through the surround sound. The audience was still, the drop of a pen would be able to penetrate the thin silence. 

Morning came slow. You watched the outside garden lighten, the sky turn a light grey. You were too scared to fall back asleep. Your arms wrapped around your knees and pulled them tightly to your chest and stared out the window. After a while, you decided to go outside, grabbing a jacket and an umbrella. You quietly walked through the temple, your steps light. Once you got to the garden, you sat on a rock, big enough for two people but who else would be out this hour? The rock was wet but you didn't mind it. Leaves swayed with the light breeze and patted when the drops splashed against its surface. As you started falling asleep, a rustling noise was heard in the distance. The rain seemed to come down harder, the sky looking darker than before, like time reversed itself back into night. A strong flux swept your umbrella away and you were left in the pouring rain, alone and cold.

"Y/n?" You perked up and looked around. That sounded like Genji. Hands wrapped around your waist and pulled you off the rock and into someone's chest. It was no other than Genji, his scent making you feel relieved. 

"What the hell are you doing out here?" He looked into your eyes. They looked so worried and concerned, something you'd never seen from the usually chilled Shimada. You bowed your head and apologized, mumbling about you having some kind of nightmare that made you stay up for the whole night. He shook his head and swiftly pulled you close to his chest at first but then picking you up bridal style. 

"Uh, master, is this necessary? I could walk perfectly on my own." He kept walking in silence but then began to run as the rain poured down harsher than before. Once inside the palace, he took you up to his room. Genji sat you down on the bed and closed the door. You didn't know what he was doing but he was digging through his drawer, and finally pulled out a shirt along with sweatpants. 

"Here. Change into these and come back quickly." You nodded and headed to the bathroom, which you changed in a matter of seconds. As soon as you came out of the door, Genji pulled you to the bed and held you close. It was warm, cozy even. 

"Master, are you alright?" He nodded and wrapped his arms around you tighter. 

"Yes Y/n. I'm fine but what were you doing out there? Why didn't you just stay in your room, let alone sleep? Was the nightmare that horrifying?" 

"Yes Genji, I'm sorry I went outside in such conditions. I won't do it again." Genji's breathing slowed. He mumbles an okay and nuzzled your head, gently petting your hair. On the inside, Genji felt like he was enjoying this a little too much. Every year he would stress about having to be in a fake relationship with some random, dull chick. He hated it. But this year was different. He was able to touch, hold, and talk to you with no consequence. It was pure ecstasy. 

"Thank you Y/n. I just don't want you to get hurt or sick. What am I gonna do without my buddy?" His tone was playful now, much different from just a few moments before. Since you had not slept during the night, the tiredness was finally getting to you. Your eyes heavy and your breathing becoming deeper and slow paced. Before you knew it, you had completely knocked out. Genji chuckled softly, falling into a deep sleep himself. 

It was around noon Genji had woken up. You were still there in his arms, sound asleep and lightly snoring. He stared, taking in your beautiful resting face. Although it wasn't long before your eyes opened to reveal that captivating E/c color. The suns rays had made them a lighter shade, piercing into Genji's lively soul. You smiled at him, giggling when he was caught staring, his cheeks shading a rosy pink. 

You decided to get up and get yourself ready for the day. Showering, changing, and later cleaning around the palace. As you stepped closer to where Otelga was staying, you heard her talking. 'Is she talking to herself?' You thought. But when a male voice was audible, you froze. 

"Yes, I know Raven. I'll take care of him. You could trust me, I always get the job done." 

"You better Otelga. Boss has serious consequences for people who can't pull their weight. Get it done." A rustle in the window and the sudden sound of footsteps started making their way to the door. You quickly dodged into a room and hid there for a few moments, before making your way out again. 

What the hell is going on? 

Hey guys! Part two! I know I said only two parts but damn I still have a lot to go! Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

The audience gasped as they heard Otelga's words. You internally smiled, the play was going so well so far. The people behind stage were smiling from ear to ear, watching their art work or props come to life in this enchanting theatre. You had a break for a while because Genji would be training with his brother in this scene. It would take a while so you decided to grab a water, pull up and chair and watch from the side. 

"Genji, pick up your speed! You're slacking!" Hanzo struck again, successfully striking his side. Genji took a knee, clutching his side and grunted. He looked up at Hanzo and narrowed his eyes. Quickly, he knocked the older Shimada off his feet, placing the sword at his neck. 

"Good way to take me by surprise. So brother I've been wanting to ask you a question." Hanzo sat up and looked at his brother. Genji plopped down facing him, his face resting in his hands with mischievous smirk. 

"Genji, what is your relationship with Y/n?" His smile suddenly dropped. "What do you mean? She's my friend and servant." Hanzo glared at Genji, his face suddenly changing to a darker shade. 

"You're forgetting her place. A servant is a servant. She is not supposed to be your friend Genji. You need to make sure she knows the rules of this palace or I'll make sure she does." It was Genji's turn to glare, he stood and faced his brother. The young Shimadas face showing nothing but exasperation. 

"You know, all we do here is work, work, and all seriousness. I'm still young Hanzo! I want to live and at least have one friend that doesn't just want to be with me for my status or money. I'm so sick of father constantly pressuring me into things I never want to do, it sucks Hanzo! I just wanna be normal." Genji hung his head. His brothers eyes soften and pulled his young sibling close. It was your cue to walk from the downstairs of the dojo. You were supposed to lean against the wall while Hanzo and Genji argued, so you did. 

"I know Genji, but this is how it has to be. I'm looking out for you too ya know. I just don't want her calling you by your first name on accident when father is around. He'll kill her Genji. You must take notice of the sever danger you put Y/n in sometimes. I love my servant too." Hanzo smiled at the thought of Ming. Genji looked up at his elder brother and gave a surprised look. Hanzo raised a brow and asked what. 

"I don't love my servant. I mean I love her as my friend but I'm not in love with her." Genji explained but on the inside, it killed him to say those words. Good thing you weren't here to hear that, or so he thought. 

The crowd 'awwwed' in sorrow when you emerged from the shadows. Genji's breath was stuck in his throats as he saw you approach them. You smiled and bowed your head, telling Hanzo that his father had called for him. He thanked you and left quickly, nearly running toward the exit. You did your best to muster up a contradicting facial expression between happiness and sorrow and from the looks of the audience, you sold it. 

"Sorry master, I shall be going now." A hand grabbed your shoulder and spun you around. You were met with a pair of hazel eyes, ones that held so much emotion that you had to quickly avert his wild gaze. 

"Are you alright, master?" You asked. 

"When did you arrive? I didn't hear you come in." You pointed to the downstairs and looked back at him. 

"I came from there. It was unlocked so I thought I'd let myself in. So, don't you have a date with Ms Shimizu at 9:00? I don't think you want to keep her waiting." (Otelga's last name) 

You could tell he wanted to say something else but decided to keep his mouth shut. He nodded and left the dojo, fear lingered in his heart that you had overheard him saying something completely false. You waited till you couldn't see his figure anymore and collapsed in the center of the dojo. You pulled your knees to your chest and cried. Sobbing harder than you ever had before, some even thought it was a little too realistic. 

A few sniffles could be heard throughout the theatre making you happy that you could have such a powerful effect on people. It changed to the setting of night. The lightening was a navy blue and had starts from the ceiling that twinkled a bright white. A soft song only the winds themselves could produce, with soloist from the symphony that played below. It was back to the outside setting of the garden and blossom trees. They brought out a fog machine and put it on low so that it covered the floor and left the rock alone so it looked like Genji and Otelga were floating, talking amongst each other during the quiet night. 

"So, were having a ball? I don't think that's necessary Otelga. Why can't we just have something small for the Shimada house hold only?" Otelga shook her head furiously. 

"No! I want a ball! We could dance the night away and the whole town would be there!" Genji simply rolled his eyes. He hated to be around underclass, especially the towns people. They may not be poor but they're extremely annoying. 

"Alright alright , just tell my father and we could have it tomorrow if you want." Her eyes widened with excitement. She hugged Genji and kisses his cheek, snuggling into his neck.

"Yeah yeah, please don't smother me. This is my favorite wear." She pulled away but kissed his cheek one last time and sat back next to him. 

"I'll save the one on the lips for tomorrow." Otelga winked, putting her finger on his chest. Genji nearly gagged at the sight. It wasn't sexy or pleasurable to have her this close, let alone touch him. 

"Yeah, haha. So, it's late. I think we should be going soon." He was about it get up when Otelga grabbed Genji's arm. "Actually I have something I would like to discuss." He rolled his eyes and sat back down. 

"After we're married, I would like you to fire Y/n. I don't want her around you, the palace or in Hanamura." Genji narrowed his eyes, they filled with rage and suspicion at Otelga. 

"What's your deal? From the moment you laid eyes on her it's like you have a problem. She's my friend and understands me, unlike anyone else I know. Why should I cast her away? Just because you have a personal problem about your own insecurity? Is it because she's beautiful? Or is it that your jealous of the attention I give her?" Otelga was lost for words. But shook her head and glared at Genji. 

"Of course not. But I don't want some brat trying to get in my fiancées pants! So do as I say or I'll have your father force you to!" Genji's temper was beginning to get out of hand so a couple of guards walked over and separated the two. 

After a good fight, they were back in their rooms. Genji decided to check up on you and made his way over. Five knocks and you still hadn't opened the door. He jammed the knob and to his surprise, you weren't there. 

"Y/n? You in here?" No response. He decided to go looking for you. You weren't inside the palace, arcade, ramen shop. Finally, he looked inside the dojo and there you were, still in the same place with your knees tucked to your chest, head buried between them. He shook your figure, softly trying to wake you up. After the second shake, you looked up and panicked when you saw Genji but then calmed again. 

"Hello master, why haven't you left yet?" He chuckled but stopped as he saw how red your eyes were. Tear stained cheeks, red nose, and your voice slightly strained. It was not rocket science to infer what was happening here. 

"I've already come back Y/n. Why were you here? Did you fall asleep? Also, have you been crying?" You turned away at his last question. You did not want to remember those stinging words from this afternoon. 

"Sorry, I feel asleep and I was just thinking about sad things. I guess it got to me sitting here thinking to myself." You laughed nervously but Genji wasn't buying it. 

"Hey, I'd like you to come to the ball tomorrow for my wedding thingy. I don't wanna be married to that woman, but my father and everyone else is counting on me. You'll be there for me, right?" His words cut like knives. It almost killed you to nod your head yes but you decided to do this for him, for Genji. He smiled and pulled you into a hug, kissing your temple. But he didn't expect you to push him away. You quickly shot around him and ran back to your room, Genji calling for your name fading into the distance. 

The ball was set and ready by six in the evening the next day. Everyone chimed in and grabbed drinks of all kind. People danced, talked, and did joyful activities throughout it. You just sat there at a table, water in hand. Genji was dressed in a tuxedo, his hair nicely combed to the side. You on the other hand were in a crimson dress, a flower of the same color popping out of of your H/c hair. Time slowed as the party went on until Genji was at the end of the isle, waiting for Otelga to walk down. She emerged from the crowd, her aqua dress dragging behind her and she made her way up the stairs. 

She was only half way when a loud crash was heard from the roof windows. Men in black glided down the rope and attacked the party guests, looking for the young Shimada. As they spotted him, they quickly shot a bullet but Hanzo pulled Genji to the ground to dodge it in time. Genji's Father protected his sons as they made their way to the exit, grabbing you and Ming on the way. They dodged multiple bullets left and right till he was sure he, Hanzo, Ming and yourself were out of sight. You all panted, out of breath from all the running. Hanzo grabbed Ming and rushed to the hidden passage passed the cherry blossom trees. They signaled it was alright and closed door. He sends you first while he watched all your surroundings. It was clear so he decided to dash as well. Once there and caught up to you, you turned and smiled at him, opening the door for your escape. 

In a moment of time, you saw the glint. Time seemed slow as you shoved Genji to the floor and a sharp pain on the left side of your chest. You lost your balance, falling that felt like it was in slow motion. You had not felt the impact and laid there, your eyes staring at the stars that shined through the blossomed leaves. It began to feel cold, an icy current overtaking your once warm body. The person was soon shot after, collapsing onto the concrete ground. Genji scrambled to your side, picking up your body. 

"Y/n? Oh fuck...no...no no no. Please no! Talk to me Y/n." You smiled at him and called his name softly. 

"Y/n I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. Please don't leave me.." You caressed the young Shimada cheek. 

"Hey, I'll be alright. Don't worry about me-" You turned to cough up the crimson liquid. Genji pulled you closer, sobbing for the first time in years. 

"I love you Y/n. Since the first moment I saw you I knew.. I knew you were the one for me! I knew in that time, that period in my life... it was truly...The Moment I Fell For You." He looked at you with so much passion, love and compassion. All of your bundled up emotions poured out, but you managed to smile at him one final time. 

"I love you too Genji. You'll always be in my heart.." Genji quickly knelt down and smashed his lips against yours. Your vision began to fade into nothingness, breaths steadied and soon came to a halt. Genji let out a scream of sorrow, echoing to the back of the theatre as the lights faded into nothing but darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

The curtains closed and the crowd was left stunned. They couldn't believe how professionally the play was made. It was when they snapped out of their thoughts they roared with applause. You laid there on the floor and touched your lips. They still tingled, it was your first kiss! You looked at Genji and he was sitting there, in a trance like state of mind. He looked at you and smiled, getting on his feet and extending a hand. You took it and opened your mouth to say something when the club surrounded you guys, congratulating on such a stunning performance. 

"Genji, how could you kiss me like that! It wasn't part of the script!" He smirked and asked for the ending scene, which he received. Genji pointed his finger on the last lines and the action that had to take place. 

"See here? It says it right there Y/n." You grabbed it and looked closely. It was there but why wasn't it in yours? Plus drama never went this far! Mrs. Puma said so herself! 

"This is ridiculous! Why didn't-"

"Ladies and gentlemen, here's our cast!" They opened the curtain and revealed the stage once again. 

"Look, we could talk about this later. Just enjoy yourself for now, yeah?" Genji cooed. You turned to the audience, they stood and applauded, whistling as others called out names. You smiled, as did everyone else. Genji looked down at you and put his arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer to him and striking a pose with his fingers in bunny ears. Cameras flashed from every corner so you decided to smile and put your fingers up too. You so happen to look toward the exit and there Gabriel was, glaring at you and Genji. He then turned and slammed the doors to the theatre. 

He didn't text you that night. 

The next morning, your picture with Genji was all over the school. Mostly due to the newspaper club. Various clips from the play were on YouTube. A few with the whole film. You were tempted to watch the finale as it held the time Genji snatched a special kiss that no one else could have, but you decided it wasn't worth your time. You wanted to forget that moment, and just remember the rest of the play. You flipped to the next page of the article and your breath hitched in your throat. There on the page was a clear picture of Genji connecting his lips with your own. 

"Oh shit."

Genji walked along with his usual day. Every period he couldn't help but think back to the time he kissed you. It truly was an experience he would never forget. For the first time in Genji's life, he felt sparks fly, something the young Shimada thought he'd ever experienced. The way your lips collided, how soft and plump they were to the touch, the passion and build up. Objective complete. 

"Genji, are you listening to me?" Grace's annoyed voice cut into Genji's thoughts. 

"What? What do you want Grace?" She rolled her eyes and pointed at the paper. 

"This is what. Everyone's gonna get the wrong idea about you and that weirdo. Hurry and ask the club to take it down, before anyone else sees it. I am your girlfriend Genji." Genji shrugged. He didn't care that the whole school saw the photo, hell he'd be glad if everyone knew. He hated this relationship so he was done. 

"She's not a weirdo, she's actually one of the coolest people I've met in a very long time. Plus I don't mind it being out there. It's not like we're a couple, it was part of the play." Grace pouted and pulled at Genji's arm. 

"Pleeeease~?" He pulled his arm away and narrowed his eyes. 

"No. Don't touch me anymore, it's gross." 

"What do you mean? Do you not want to be with me anymore?" Her eyes started to water but Genji was not about to pity this thing. 

"Of course, can't you take a clue? Jesus go bother someone else." 

"Fine! I'll just go hang out with Gabriel then!" She rose from her seat and stormed off, mumbling gibberish about who knows what. Genji sighed in content and laid back in his seat, hands behind his head. That was until you walked in and sat in front of him. 

"Hey Genji." He sat up quickly and smiled at you. 

"Hey Y/n, what's up?" You looked at him and couldn't help but smile too. You reached into your bag and pulled out the newspaper, placing it on Genji's desk.

"This is going to give people the wrong idea, you know. I'm not ready to be bullied again." Genji stared at you with concern and you averted his gaze. 

"Sorry, forget about that. A lot of people have been giving me dirty looks today. I'm guessing it's because ummm..you know, they're not liking the idea of you and me even though it's not a thing. Idiots." You explained. He nodded. The class turned to the front as the teacher walked in. The rest of the period was nothing but a boring lecture, time going way slower than usual.

You walked down the halls, trying to ignore the amount of displeasing looks from the more popular girls. It was when a group smirked and started to make their way over, so you began to walk faster, not wanting any problems. As Genji left the class, he noticed and swerved  passed them. When he called your name, they stopped and turned to look. His glare made them submissive, so they sped walked away from you. You noticed this and internally thanked Genji. 

"Thank you Genji, you didn't have to do that though." He smirked and put an arm around you. 

"I know, but I have to look out for my servant, right?" You giggled at the reference. Genji slowed his pace. He had heard you laugh obnoxiously but never giggle. It was the most adorable thing ever. 

"Hah, I'm not your servant genius, not anymore anyways. Hey uh, have you seen Gabriel around? I need to talk to him." Genji's smile soon faded. The thought of Gabriel made his heart flux with jealousy. He had totally forgotten about the boyfriend but he did seem to hang around Grace a lot more often now, so Genji wouldn't be surprised if he was there. 

"You know, he's probably with Grace knowing him. Dude can't leave her alone." You hung your head and nodded. It hurt to know that he made so much time for her and not a single spare moment for you. You thanked Genji and walked to Gabriel's usual lunch spot. 

"Hey Y/n?" You turned. 

"Yeah?" The mischievous glint in Genji's eyes made you feel on edge till he finally spoke. You weren't prepared, that's for sure. 

"You have a most adorable laugh ever. Please do that more around me." You blushed a dark color. You had to say it was nice getting compliments from such a gorgeous person themselves. You blinked. What did you just say? 

"T-Thank you Genji. That means a lot." He smiled and waved you off, walking to his next class.

It was a while before you finally spotted Gabriel. He was under a tree on his phone, smiling at whatever was there. You walked over, sneaking quietly to surprise him. 

"Hey Gabriel!" He looked up at you and down again. 

"What do you want?" His tone was harsh but you tried to ignore him and sat down. He looked up from his phone annoyed, his eyes were cold, piercing your soul. 

"I just wanted to say hello. You didn't answer my calls last night, were you alright?" Gabriel smiled sarcastically. 

"Oh yeees, I'm absolutely fine Y/n. It just so happens that my girlfriend got her first kiss stolen by some idiot during a play and she never gave it to me. Yes Y/n, I'm absolutely perfect." 

"It's not like I knew that would happen! It wasn't even in my script!" You explained. He rolled his eyes. 

"Suuuure, that's totally what went on. Absolutely. You're still wearing the necklace he gave you for Valentine's Day!" He was annoying you now. So what if you still wore it? It was more than Gabriel ever gave you. You loved this guy but man he could be a real jerk sometimes. So, you stood and were about to make your leave when you saw Genji approaching. 

"Oh great, look who came to join the party." 

Genji finally made it to the top and right away the aura was tense, somewhat dark. He turned to look at Gabriel and smirked, but the older teen just glared and scoffed. 

"Hey Gabriel!~ Quite a performance, right?" You nudged Genji's arm roughly which he winced and smacked his lips, looking at you with a playful glare. 

"Genji, I'm going to beat you to a pulp on the count of three. You better run if you know what's good for you." Genji raised a brow. Was he serious? He decided to tease him more. 

"I think it's you who should do the running, Gabriel. Do you even care for Y/n's feelings? If I had to judge it, I would guess she cares more about you but it seems like the feeling aren't being returned, am I wrong?" His glare only grew more intense as he stood from where he sat, fists clutching. If looks could kill, he would've been dead fifty times. 

"Is your attention more focused on Grace now? If so, why put Y/n through so much trouble when you could break it off and make her happy?" He swung at the Shimada which he dodged with ease. Genji's smirk only grew, a mischievous glint striking across his hazel eyes. 

"Awww, can't take the truth Reyes?" 

Grace had seen the argument from across the field, quickly running over. She saw you and couldn't help but rolled her eyes, knowing what this was about. She slipped passed you and Genji, placing herself next to Gabriel. Your blood boiled as she touched his shoulder. 

"Are these people bothering you baby?" Gabriel nudged her but she did not care. It was all on purpose to make you jealous for stealing Genji from her. At least that's what she though anyway. 

"Baby? What the hell Gabriel?" His head just turned the other way. He slipped his arm around her waist, beginning to walk back to the schools gates.

"So that's it?" He didn't turn. He just kept walking, slowly getting smaller and smaller as the distance grew between you two. Your heart sank, feeling a load of sadness and guilt overflowing your body. Gazing at them leave, a few tears escaped from your eyes but you quickly wiped them away, not wanting to cry over such a wasteful person. Genji noticed and pulled you close, his strong, muscular arms wrapping themselves around your smaller frame.

"I'm sorry this happened because of me Y/n. It's because of the kiss thing, right?" You nodded. It wasn't rocket science to figure it out. 

"Yeah. Good riddance because I don't need that cheating idiot in my life. I had a feeling he was going to leave me for her sooner or later. They were too close." You rolled your eyes as you saw them already sucking faces over the quad. It disgusted you so you turned to look at Genji. 

His sweet smile always lit your day no matter how gloomy you were feeling. The necklace still around his neck, yours still showing as well. He grabbed the necklace and looked back at you, his eyes easy and soft. 

"This still looks amazing on you. I would've thought you'd throw it away." You glared and punched his arm. 

"Ow! What was that for?" You smiled and giggled again. Genji melted and laughed as well. 

"Don't think so low of me playboy." He faked to be shocked and faked a tear. You rolled your eyes and laughed again. 

"Playboy? Is that any way to talk to your master?" 

"Haha very funny. That play is over Genji! God! Get over it!" You said dramatically. For the next few minutes, you made puns and references to the play, laughing till the bell had rung. 

"Well, Seeya tomorrow Genji!" He pulled you into a hug. You blushed a dark red, not expecting the intimate gesture. He released you, looking down into your E/c orbs. 

"Seeya Y/n. Please, if you need anything, or someone to talk to, I'm a few houses away!" You smiled, hugging him once again. He was surprised but picked you up a bit. Again, you look at each other and head off to class. 

When you got home, you collapsed onto the bed. For a second, you didn't mind that your kiss was taken by Genji. Something in your heard called to you that it wouldn't go down in vain.


	12. Chapter 12

As school started again the next day, you knew that you were completely out of a ride. You hear a familiar bike start up and looked over at the neighboring house. Genji happen to look over at you, a goofy grin plastered on his face. Returning his smile, you made your way over, waving a good morning. 

"Hey Genji, how ya doin?" He smiled, hopping on his wheels.

"Pretty good, just goin' to head off to school. Need a lift?" A light went off in your head but you were a little shy to ask. Should you get rides from Genji now on? Would that look bad on him? 

"Yeah, thank you Genji." He gave you a second helmet as you hopped onto the seat. He smirked as you slipped your hands around his waist, leaning your head on his back. He hasn't started the motorcycle yet and you lifted your head. 

"Are you going to start it?" He just laughed, nodded and finally took off. The ride was smooth beside the red lights. They seemed to constantly stop Genji and boy was he becoming frustrated. 

"All these damn lights! This sucks!" You patted his back, trying to calm him down. It was starting to frustrate you too but tried your best to ignore it. The light turned green, you held his waist tightly as the bike took off once again, the wind whipping your hair. You could see the school just a block down. 

"Almost there! Just hang on Genji." He nodded and composed himself. He glanced back and shot you a smile which you happily returned. Gabriel and Grace could be seen at the entrance, kissing, grabbing, and grinding. You turned your head, not wanting to look at such a disgusting sight. Genji noticed too and laughed obnoxiously, gaining their attention. He quickly parked, hopped off his cycle, and helped you down as well. The Shimada whispered to not look at them and just walk normally. They wouldn't cause you any problems as long as he was around. So, you walked, dismissing the staring couple that were glaring daggers. 

This rolled out for the next few weeks. Genji giving you a ride, always by your side. It comforted you, that's for sure. But it was later that Genji began to act strangely. He would sometimes take you out to eat or simply go for a walk but you had fun with him so rejecting wasn't a usual option.  

As May approached, the days grew warmer, it made you craved to swim more and more. Genji had been heading to the beach with some of his friends and you were tempted to ask if you could go with them. Of course, being the shy person you were, you didn't. That was until one Friday morning. You were walking to Genji's house a little earlier than usual and saw him throwing umbrellas, chairs, coolers, and other beach items in the back of his brothers car. He saw you and quickly dashed your way. 

"Morning Y/n! Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the beach with my friends and I tomorrow! It'll be super fun!" His eyes were full of excitement, piercing into your own. You thought about it but eventually agreed.   
"Sure! I mean, yeah I could go. I've always wanted to go to the beach this time of year." He smiled from ear to ear, shouting a woohoo! 

The rest of the day flew for you. As you sat at home on your bed you remembered that you didn't even have a bathing suit! You checked your wallet and were relieved to see some money inside. After making your way downstairs, you grabbed the car keys and your purse, making your way to a sporting goods. 

They were lined up with various swimming gear and wear so you calmly looked through them all. Two piece or one? Your face flushed at the thought of Genji seeing your thin body, so you decided to go with the one piece. At least you thought until they were completely out of them. Smacking your lips, you decided to go with the cutest one you could find. One stuck out and your breath was taken away at the sight. 

You quickly made you way to the dressing rooms and tried it on. It was a dark velvet with golden designed flowers. The top cupped your breasts rather nicely, making them pop a bit more than your usual bust but we're great supported by the straps that went around your neck. The lower part shaped your hips finely, with its two strapped side which you could tell it could easily become undone. The suit also helped show off your rather large bottom, at least this bathing suit made it look even bigger this way. You blushed but decided to go through with buying it since it fit your bill and was extremely beautiful. 

It was Saturday and boy was it hot. You put on the bathing suit but then slipped a white t-shirt and jean shorts over them. Genji and his friends would be here any moment so you looked that you had everything in your bag, a portable chair in hand. The doorbell had rung, a familiar voice calling your name from the other side. You looked at yourself one last time in the mirror and opened the door. Genji immediately took your things, bringing them to the Geep. You couldn't help looking at Genji. He was dressed in a white tee with black and green trunks. Most showing off his muscles. Your decided to leave your hair down today, it's dazzling style employing your attractive appearance even more. 

"Let's get going. We have one more friend to stop for." You nodded, climbing into the somewhat filled car. You recognized familiar faces, all sweet. Lena, Winston, Hanzo, and Angela. They greeted you, all in their swimming suits already. You took a seat next to Angela, admiring her beautiful frame. You guessed everyone he hung out with was beautiful, even the science obsessed gorilla over there.

"Lucio lives over here, right?" Genji asked looking around. They all said yes and finally came to a stop. You all picked him up and made your way over to the coast. The sun shinning as bright as a light fire in the darkest cave, the entire squad decided to put on shades, the open air smelling of the sea. It had been so long since you'd been to the beach, let alone with someone else. The relaxing, calm, breath taking moments from the beach. 

Once you all arrived, as far as you could see, the beach was filled with people. Lena and Lucio were the first to run and set up camp. As the rest of you caught up, you began placing the towels, chairs, and umbrellas with coolers in places so that everyone could settle in. The sun was bright as high noon rolled around. 

Everyone headed out to the water, except you. You wanted to take the time and enjoy the spring breeze that blew slightly but the sun rays still warming the surrounding soft sand. 

"You coming Y/n?" You shook your head, smiling as they all turned. 

"I'll watch the stuff, just get in the water! I'll go in later!" They all nodded and ran as fast as they could to the open sea. Genji stopped half way and turned back. He walked up the sandy beach, still in his shirt and trunks. 

"Whatcha doin? Get in there with your friends!" He plopped next to you, gazing toward the ocean with a joyful glaze overcasting his hazel eyes. Genji turned, smiling as he tugged on your shirt. 

"Are you going to wear this all day? Do you have a swim suit?" 

"Of course I do! I just..don't want to take my clothes off right now." You sighed. You thought you'd be okay with showing your body to Genji and his friends but in all honesty, your shyness conquered your confidence. 

"Then take off your stuff! You're here already Y/n, no need to be shy." He assured. A blush covered your cheeks. You stood and pointed your finger at him furiously, stubborn about showing your shyness in front of the cocky idiot. 

"I'm not shy! I'm anything but shy Mr. obey the clan! I could take it off anytime, anywhere!" His smirk only grew as he sat back, scanning your frame up and down. 

"Alrighty then princess, let's see you do it." 

"Fine!" You stripped, removing your shirt slowly. Then pulled yourself out of your shorts, them falling to the sandy ground. Genji swallowed hard. He had never been more attracted or turned on by anyone. You definitely reached number one in his book but he didn't let you know that. He just smirked even bigger, along with his friends that were watching from afar. 

"You know, they're kinda cute together. I think they make a fantastic couple!" Lena exclaimed. They all nodded in union and turned back to the scene of Genji and yourself. 

"They're both so stubborn. It's nice to see another side Genji though. I've never seen him act this way." Hanzo examined.

"Awesome. You have a really nice body by the way. Now, let's get in the water!" He grabbed your hand, nearly dragging you to the edge of the open waves. You tried pulling back on his grip but he gave you one final pull and both of you flew into the water, you falling on top of the young Shimada as the two of you sank beneath the surface. 

"Seriously Genji! What about the stuff?" He splashed you and laughed as you chocked on a bit of the water. 

"It's fine Y/n. We're right here!" They all laughed. So, you shrugged. You closed your eyes before you pounced onto Genji, shoving him underwater. You clanked heads but laughed afterwards. He held you in his strong grip, internally loving the feeling of you in his arms just like the play. He sighed in content. You looked up at Genji, thinking of a sneaky plan to get away from his strong grip. Eventually, he let you go after your many attempts to escape, which you pouted at. 

After a few hours of swimming, you all played volleyball. A sport you enjoyed but weren't very good at. It was You, Genji, Lena versus Lucio, Winston, and Hanzo. The battle grew on and on but you finally managed to spike the ball for the winning point. You all were worn out after that so you decided to lay out on the beach, loving the way the sun warmed your bodies but the breeze keeping them from overheating. It was bliss until the sun was on the horizon once again, signaling the sun was setting. 

The day had gone by quickly as sunset approached. You ended up taking a stroll with Genji, waking side by side as you maneuvered around larger rocks that stood in your path. You both finally made it to an opening between two large rocks. The sand faintly wet but shined off the bright sunsets orange hue. 

You both stood, mesmerized by the breathtaking sight of the reflecting waters off the suns gorgeous color. It almost seemed like the water itself twinkled like the stars on a clear night. The quiet rustle of trees, the oceans minor waves fading as they got closer to the shore, crashing softly onto the rocks. 

"God it's gorgeous today, isn't it Genji?" 

"Yeah, absolutely gorgeous." You turned to look at him, but his eyes were already focused on you. They were speaking a world of love and compassion. There was no doubting how Genji felt about you now and you undeniably felt it in your heart too. One of his arms slipped around your waist while the other caressed your face. You blushed but didn't pull away. He closed his eyes as his face inched closer to your own. You closed yours too, leaning upwards to meet him halfway. 

It was then your lips met together in a soft kiss. Your heart soared, legs wobbled, and head spun. Fireworks had set off in the mind of both of you. It was truly an experience that you could only describe as pure love. He smiled against your lips, but then kissing them once again. Only this time, with more passion, love, and wanting. It went on like that till whistles were heard from his friends above. You pulled away but he brung you close again, drops of water fell onto your cheek so you looked up. Genji's head hung, the tears had poured from his eyes. He hugged you even more closer. 

"Y/n, I've never felt this way about anyone before. Please, please..be mine. I've fallen so deeply in love with you. This is a new feeling for me, I'm not about to let that go. Please, be my love, my soulmate." You smile as a few tears rolled down your cheeks as well. 

"Yes Genji, I will be yours." You hugged him tighter, closer, longer. This day and this time will never be forgotten as your relationship began. You cherished the times you spent with Genji and knew that the relationship would always last, and the love would always truly be there in your hearts. 

Hey guys! The ending is approaching quickly to the first book! I'm so glad that all of you stuck around to read this and there will be a sequel! But it will take place when you and Genji have already grown up and are acting professionally. Let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Finally, testing is over! Back here with you guys! So sorry I haven't updated in a while! Shame on me peeps. But here it is! At least until finals! (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

The next day, school couldn't have been anymore awkward. Being the person you were, attention was never a thing you were fond of, or even had. Genji had his arm around your waist while he and yourself walked down the corridor. Stares were from everywhere, and you mean everywhere. 

Some were sweet and others were something you wouldn't want to see again. You knew that as long as you were hanging around Genji, this attention was inevitable. Not wanting to even feel more uncomfortable, you turned away from their harsh and daunting expressions, moving into Genji's strong figure. He always seemed to notice when something was wrong, so, he noticed your stressed posture and gave your side a reassuring rub. The gesture was greatly appreciated as you moaned softly. You smiled, leaning on his shoulder as you two finally got to the drama room. 

  "Good morning students! Welcome back and I've got some amazing news! Due to all of your exemplary performances, we've been invited to stay at a hotel in Hollywood! You'll be able to see big actors up close and learn how to perfect techniques. Pack your bags! But you'll need a signature to go!" Mrs. Puma said excitedly while handing out the permission slips. The class grabbed the papers with excitement while they talked about the beauty of LA, looking like their favorite movie stars. You couldn't help but feel the same way about the future experience. Acting was something you've always wanted to examine upclose and now that you had the opportunity, you wouldn't let that slip away. You looked over at Genji to see him already shinning a smile your way. A blush began to dust your cheeks. You quickly looked away, but hearing Genji's soft chuckle in the process. 

The rest of your day consisted of boring classes and chatting up with Genji about the upcoming trip. You soon went home, got your paper signed, and talked with Genji on Skype until the both of you finally fell asleep. 

As the next day came around, almost everyone turned in the permission slips. The few who didn't had parents who rejected the trip all together, so they had to stay behind. 

"Alrighty students, be here by 5 in the morning on Saturday. Please make sure you tell your parents we'll be back by Wednesday evening." Everyone squealed at the thought of leaving tomorrow and internally, you did too. 

"You excited for the trip?" Genji's soft voice whispered in your ear. You shuttered as his hot breath brushed your ear. You nodded and turned to him. His innocent smile almost converting that deviant look in his eyes. 

"Yeah, hah, I can't wait for the trip. Hopefully we share a room but it's probably unlikely." He nodded and kissed your forehead. Your classmates dark aura from behind could be felt but you could care less. Moments with Genji were precious, people weren't gonna ruin that. 

As Genji drove you home from school, you saw Gabriel at the corner. As he glanced in your direction, his hard glare was already on yours and Genji's figure. The right side of Genji's face burned, so he looked over in the direction of his foe and only mirrored the daunting expression. Eventually the light turned green so you both took off, Doing a wheelie in the process. You screamed but giggled afterwards, holding Genji's waist tighter as the cycle sped up. 

Once home, you then realized what a nice day it was. The breeze blew softy, the trees slightly swaying from left to right. Spring was finally subsiding as the days grew warmer, signaling that summer was just around the corner. You wiped the bit of sweat on your forehead, pulled out your shirt to air yourself out. Genji came back around after parking in his garage, so you straightened up and tried to stand as natural as possible. 

Now that you were a couple with Genji, the awkward aura you gave off was more than obvious. But thankfully Genji didn't care, he just cared about your happiness and wellbeing. 

He was too perfect. 

"So, you're going to the trip, right?" Genji asked hopefully. 

"Yeah, you better go too. I'd hate to be there alone." Genji sighed and you quickly turned to him. His expression reflected sorrow and the worst thoughts came to mind. 

"Actually, my parents rejected it all together. They don't trust me very much." You sat back, feeling betrayed in a twisted way. There was a silent pause and the air become thick. At least until he looked at you, a hardly noticeable grin soon started to tug at the edges of Genji's lips. 

"That is so stupid! I would've thought they'd let you go in a heart beat! Ugh, the last thing I wanted to do is go by myself." An aggressive tone evident in your voice.  

"I'm kidding! Of course I'm going!" He laughed. You punched his shoulder lightly, turning away from his smug self. But a tap on your shoulder cause you to look at him again, only, you met him in a kiss. Your face was on fire, heart beat loud in your ears. Genji only smiled innocently, a small smile as he pulled away. 

"Ugh, don't scare me like that idiot. Anyways, I should be going now. You know, to pack and stuff for tomorrow." You said, kissing his cheek before saying your goodbyes. 

"Seeya later Y/n." The smiles were bright from the both of you as you began to close the door. 

"Seeya Genji." You shut the door. Packing was going to be a hassle so you started early. 

Once you had everything you needed, you put them by the door and plopped down onto your couch. Tomorrow was seriously something you were looking forward to. The thought of being next to your inspiration, where the magic happened, overexcited you. Your mind thought that you couldn't get even a minute of sleep but after a few, you were so wrong. You didn't even realize it, but sleep was creeping up on you, fast. Your conscience slipped away and you feel into a deep, relaxing slumber. Dreaming about what tomorrow has in store for you.


	14. Chapter 14

The moonlight peaked through your curtains, disturbing your peaceful slumber. You opened one eye and looked at your clock. 4:30. You shrugged and closed them again. After a moment of realization, your eyes shot open. 

"Shit! I have to be at school by five! I'm so late!" You fell out of bed and ran for the shower. As soon as you turned it on, you jumped in. It was cold but damn you're so late that it was too late to argue. As you hopped out after a few minutes, a knock at your door made you stumble. 

"I'm coming, one second!" After a few slips and turns, you opened the door to reveal a very surprised Genji. His face flushed at your partially exposed breasts. He looked away and put a hand over his mouth, averting his eyes toward the left and his face full with a flush. 

"U-Uh hey Y/n. I'm here to take you to school. But as I can see you're not really ready, are you?" You didn't know what he was talking about till you looked down at yourself. Only a towel was covering your body, which partially exposed the top of your rather large breasts.

"Idiot! What are you staring at!" Genji groaned as he rubbed his head. You quickly ran back to your room, grabbing a few clothes from your dresser and slipping them on. When you came downstairs, Genji was waiting on the couch. Once he noticed your presence, he got up and grabbed your bags. 

"We should hurry. Hanzo is giving us a ride because we have bags to carry. I don't think it'll be a good thing to carry on my bike anyways." He smiled. You returned his nice gesture and tried to reached for your bag. Key word there was tried because as quick as it was in front of you, Genji slang it over his shoulders and carried it to the car. 

"Genji we're not gonna make it! We literally have five minutes!" You screamed. Hanzo drifted in there a little too professionally while both you and Genji held each other in terror. But that soon came to an end when Hanzo parked perfectly next to the bus. Mrs. Puma marked you two off as she saw you two come toward the bus. You threw your bags underneath and climbed into the large vehicle. Luckily, there was an empty row so yourself and Genji sat next to each other. 

Not too long into the ride, your eyes began to droop. Your head began to nod off as sleep was creeping up on you. Genji wrapped an arm around your shoulders and pulled you close to his chest. Not even ten seconds later, you were out, drooling all over Genji's shirt. 

"Great, now I'm stuck here, wet." He sighed but laid his head back on the chair. The ride was smooth beside the occasional bumps and turns. The cool breeze blew through the slightly rolled down windows, but the suns rays were starting to shine as early morning approached. He held you tighter during the more harsh moments of the ride so you wouldn't awake. Genji smiled as he looked at your resting face, noticing your most angelic features that came out during this time and you couldn't say anything about it. 

"You're pretty when your not mad at me." You furrowed your eyebrows and punched his stomach. 

"Idiot." You mumbled. He both coughed and laughed. You only smiled, head pressed against Genji's chest while you listened to his rapid heartbeat. As the ride went on, you both fell into a deep sleep. At least until an abrupt stop woke you up. 

"Students, this is where you begin your journey! We've arrived at the airport and our flight will be leaving shortly! Have a safe flight and enjoy your trip!"

The flight consisted of sleeping, sleeping, and more sleeping. It was about 8 when you got on the flight so 3 more hours of fly time was more than enough to sleep. The sound of beeping awoke Genji. He looked up to see the red light flashing over the seatbelt spot, so he buckled up his and made sure yours was on too. He shook your shoulder to wake up, not wanting you to be scared of the plane landing. 

After the landing was smooth, you waited for your bags in the lobby, packed them in the next bus, and finally made it to the dorms. The hotels had been canceled so your group was staying in empty dorms at the nearby college, Hollywood Arts. Luckily, the teacher let everyone pair up with who they wanted to be with. Naturally, you stayed with Genji since he was the only person you were completely comfortable with. You unpacked your clothes and put them into the provided dressers, Genji did the same. 

At 12, Mrs. Puma instructed students to meet at the quad, located in the center of the campus. All of your classmates were seen, waiting for their teacher to arrive. Most were chatting and other sat on the edge of the outside stage, swinging their legs. Soon you all took off, and arrived at the back of where they make the magic that happens on the big screen. You could tell they were setting up for a movie because of all the yelling and props being carried left to right. The sun was beating down so their station was moved to the inside. 

It was warm so most of the people who came were in shorts and shirts. You wore black shorts with a white tank top, a black quarter note design in the center. To match, you had black and white converse with the necklace Genji gave you. You noticed a few stares from Grace and other classmates, but you chose to ignore them. You knew they were just jealous because they couldn't compare to you. That thought made you giggle. 

'Hah, I'm hilarious. Soooo conceded  Y/n' You mentally told yourself. 

A trailer that was parked just around the corner opened and revealed some of the most good looking people you've ever seen. Most were around your age which surprised you, only bringing your attention to them more. You knew you weren't the only one because when you looked around, everyone had their eyes glued to their walking figures. Some were girls, some were guys. One caught your attention, with wavy, thick, brunette locks. His white dress shirt showed off his slightly toned body while his dress pants made him look professionally sexy. He carried a tuxedo on his arm, obviously preparing for some kind of butler role. 

When his face turned toward the crowd of students, piercing blue eyes fell directly onto you. He smiled, only to show off those perfectly straight white teeth of his. You rolled your eyes. Probably another playboy. You glanced up at Genji who was only glaring daggers at the boy. Your heart sped up, noticing the jealousy that filled Genji's eyes. 

"Hey, you alright there?" You tapped his shoulder. He shook his head and smiled down at you. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't like pretty boys. Especially when they're staring at what is mine." One a scale of one to tomato, you were definitely tomato. 

"But you're a pretty boy." His straight face made you die from laughter. He couldn't help but smile sheepishly too, contagious as your smile was, it also made the guy from before smile as well. You looked away, not wanting to get involved with the rather attractive male. 

"Oh my god! He smiled at me!" Grace screamed. You let it go since you knew it made her happy, and she wouldn't let it go if she knew it was sent your way. So you went on with the tour. Watching a few skits and eventually taking a break. 

"Want some ice cream?" Genji asked. You nodded furiously. 

"Yes please, I've been dying for something cold today. It's so damn hot!" He smiled and made his way over to the cart that was a little ways away. Not even a minute later, the same boy from before stepped out and came up behind you. 

"Hey there! Name's Jaiden." You turned to see the smiling boy. Up close he was much more of a look at. But looks are looks, he could be a total ass. 

"Hi, I'm Y/n. Doin' something special?" You gestured to his clothes. He nodded and pointed at himself. 

"Yeah! I'm supposed to be a bodyguard for this one guy in a movie we're making. It's kinda boring to be honest. All I do is sit there and look pretty! At least that's what they tell me. I'm not much of a look at." You gawked up at him. He couldn't be serious, could he? 

"If you're not much of a look at, I must be a monster." He only smiled and shook his head. 

"Oh no. No, no, no! You're very very beautiful. You caught my eyes in that crowd from before. Sorry if I just stared." You gave a nervous smile, looking away from him and at the floor. 

"I don't know about that. Thank you though, and it's alright. It's awesome that you made it this far. I'm sure that charm of yours got you here, huh?" 

"Well, I mean I guess. I'm sure you could get in if you wanted to. I could give ya a few tips if you'd like to hear them." You thought for a moment but agreed to listen. It was only natural that these things peaked your interest. 

From afar, Genji watched as you smiled and laughed at the random enemy from before. When you giggled loudly, Genji snapped his ice cream in two. Not happy at all with the sight before him. Genji straightened himself, put on a sly smile and dropped his eyes a bit to give off a seductive but daunting look. 

As he approached, he gave the ice cream to you, kissing your cheek lightly. Jaiden had surprised eyes but that was quickly covered and he mirrored Genji's fine look. When both Genji and Jaiden's eyes met, they clashed with competition and hatred. It seemed that someone else was on the payload, Genji wasn't about to let him have a victory. Not at all. 

"Hello, who are you?" Jaiden asked almost venomously. 

"Genji Shimada. Y/n significant other." Genji slipped a hand around your waist, pulling you close. You just leaned onto Genji's inner arm, taking in his intoxicating scent. Jaiden just stood, lost for words but then looked at his watch. "Well, I gotta go shoot for the film. Seeya later Y/n." With that, he left. Genji let go of his death grip and sighed. 

"You alright? Jealousy got your tongue?" You giggled but was muted when soft lips pressed against yours. It took a moment, but you soon melted into the kiss. Knees wobbling from the chills it sent through your body, the excitement of being seen by your classmates and others. A blush danced on your cheeks as you pulled away from the kiss. He laughed and pulled you into a hug.

"I was not jealous. I was simply showing that guy who you belonged to." You rolled your eyes, obviously not believing his lazily thoughtful lie. You just smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. 

Once back to the dorms, the both of you cuddled onto one bed and knocked out. You were excited to see the rehearsal for an upcoming movie tomorrow. You wondered if that boy would be there. He was cool but definitely not your mojo. You could tell under that mask, he was a total asshole. Or maybe there was something more to this guy than you thought. 

Little did you know, a day full of chaos awaited your arrival. Tomorrow would be filled with confusion and drama. But for some reason, it was all too familiar.


	15. Chapter 15

Now, you and your classmates were being seated to watch a skit up close. You would see the play and possibly give some tips on how to make it better or what didn't make sense to you as the audience. It was really a test to see your skills, if you have what it takes to survive in Hollywood. 

As the set and class quieted down, the actors began playing their rolls. It was a small business room. A large porcelain oak desk with the name tag Dunkan Hollisteriod in the right corner. The room was dimly lit, it's only light being the dull lamp that was behind the monstrous figure in the chair. Two guards at his side in tuxedos, one obviously being Jaiden. He glanced your way and quickly gave a wink, which you looked away from. Speculating between the three men on stage, all their serious expressions gave off an ominous vibe, like dealing was about to go seriously wrong.

As if on cue, a tall, white, slender man walked through the side entrance. His broad shoulders pointed toward the boss, a suitcase in hand. He put it on the desk and opened the sides to reveal a suit case of money. 

"It'a all here. 20,000 ready to be stored." The man in the chair inspected the dough. He closed the case and nodded.

The next few hours were full of action packed scenes, it's scenes fading in and out with the reflexive lights off the cameras. Once it was over, Jaiden came over and slipped you a note quickly before walking away causally. 

You opened and it read,

"Dearest Y/n, I'd appreciate it if you would meet me at the park by 7:00 tonight. It's the one a block from here. The one that's under the bridge across the street from the coffee shop. Hope you can make it!" 

After reading, you slipped it into your pocket, following the class as they headed out and back to the dorms for the remainder of the day. Should you meet this guy? For what exactly anyways? Without giving it much more thought, you forgot about the note till later that night. 

Genji had gone out with Lucio and Winston to check out Hollywood music department. They'd be back around 7:45 to 8:00. It was around 6:30 and you were debating on wether to go meet Jaiden or not. It would be rude not to, so you decided to go. Slipping on a white tank top, some black leggings, and black converse, you looked at yourself. You looked good. 

Obviously. 

You gave the note one last look and attempted to put it in your pocket. To your mistake, it slipped out and onto the floor without you acknowledging it. It laid there, just waiting to be discovered. 

After arriving at the park, it didn't take long to notice Jaiden's frame. Once he saw you, he smiled and made his way over, a book in hand. 

"Glad you could make it. Did that clingy dragon actually let you out of his sights?" Jaiden said coldly. You couldn't help but furrow your eyebrows and frown. Seeing this, he rubbed the back of his neck and apologized, which you accepted flatly. 

So far, no good. 

"This park is beautiful at sunset. Would you like to see?" You nodded. You walked through the park, down the path that was surrounded by trees. The closer you got to the other side, you noticed the sun-kissed rays peering through the gaps between the large pines. Finally coming to the clearing, it was one of the most breathtaking sight you've laid eyes on. The large sunset touched the oceans waters beneath the bridge. It's beautiful glow warming your face. California was beautiful, that's for sure. 

"You know Y/n, you're very beautiful. Even more so right now." You turned around. Jaiden's gaze was glued to the floor, shuffling his feet from side to side. 

"I really like you Y/n. I know we haven't talked too much but I'm sure your beautiful on the inside too. Please, give me a chance?" 

~With Genji~ 

Arriving home early, Genji stepped though the door with smiles only for it to fade when he was met with a dark, empty room. 

"Y/n?" He called. 

No response. 

He looked around for a bit till he heard a crunch from beneath him. He leaned over to pick up a piece of paper folded into a note. Once he opened and read it, he closed his eyes and crumbled the paper in one crunch. A bubble of jealousy and the fire in his heart fueled his anger as he stormed out of the door and ran to that park as fast as his legs could manage. 

~Back with you~ 

You gave a puzzled look. Him? Why would he ask you out? You'd only just met a few days ago but he's already in love? You smiled weakly and sighed. 

"I'm sorry Jaiden, but I don't feel the same way. I love Genji, with all my heart and soul. He's my other half, I'm sorry again but the feeling isn't mutual." You started to walk down the path from where you came from. When you heard footsteps behind you, you booked it out into the open. Hoping you were far ahead, you took a breather. But that didn't last long till your arm was grabbed and was whirled around to meet Jaiden's very frustrated eyes. 

"What the hell is so great about him anyways? He seemed like a jealous psycho who doesn't let you be friends with other guys!" You glared and yelled back. 

"Well this is probably the reason why he's like that. Plus, he isn't always like that, it's just around snobby people like you. I regret coming here to see you, I'm leaving Jaiden." You twirled around and started to walk when you hear a growl. 

"Oh no you don't!" He grips your wrist hard and you wince. 

"Let me go!" 

Just then, a familiar face turns the corner and when he sees what's going on, his adrenaline kicks in. Genji ran the quickest he's ever had and lands a first right into Jaiden's face. He tackles him to the ground and they began to tussle. Genji has him by the collar but Jaiden chuckled timidly. 

"Look at you, pathetic. Beating up on a guy who's done nothing wrong. I don't see why she spares you the time of day." Genji growls and pulls him closer to his face so that Jaiden had a perfect view of his menacing eyes. 

"If you touch her, or so much as look her way, I swear you'll regret it. I'm not a mean person, but you're really starting to piss me off. Now," Genji shoved him to the muddy floor,"Stay away from my girlfriend. Don't take my generosity for granted." He turned to grab your hand, leading you out of the park and back to the dorm. 

You'll admit it, you're actually pretty scared right now. You never knew Genji could blow up in someone's face like it. It terrified you. The closer you got home, the thicker the tension grew on your shoulders. After steeping inside, you prepared yourself and closed your eyes. Although your fear was soon turned into confusion as arms wrapped around your smaller frame. Genji's scent surrounded you as you felt his calm breathing on your neck, his head buried there. 

"Genji?" You called. He just hugged you tighter, closer. 

"I'm sorry Y/n. I never waned to show that side of me. It was just so, so aggravating to see you with him. The note I found on the floor only fueled it even more I just.." He sighed, pulling away from you to look straight into your  E/c orbs."I just care about you Y/n. I know I'm jealous but I got mixed feelings when I read that note. I thought you were leaving me for someone you only knew for a few days. It was heartbreaking." He breathed. 

This side of Genji was so, compassionate. You smiled, leaned up and pressed your lips against his. He quickly wrapped his arm around your waist while the other caressed your face. You pull away and fake pout. 

"Jeez Genji, thinking so lowly me. Idiot, I love you! I was meeting him because I felt bad to just leaving him there waiting. It was all innocent until he confessed his undying love for me. I was so confused and rather amused by his plea. I'm sorry Genji, I should have told you I was going but I was also afraid of you canceling your fun time with Lucio just to hang out with me." You explained. 

He just laughed, ruffling your hair making it a mess. You swatted his hand away and attempted to fix it but just made it worst. 

"Now my hair sucks! Two can play at that game." You lunge for his head and ruffle his silken hair. But to your despise, his hair goes back to normal. 

"That's impossible! Come here! I need to mess up that gorgeous hair of yours!" The both of you laughed, grabbing at each other's hair for the next few hours till the both of you snuggled up and bed, falling asleep. 

Jaiden laid awake that night, thinking to himself. How could he get back at Genji? What he did notice was that a girl that was being neglected by him a lot. Maybe tomorrow he'd meet that girl, the one they called Grace.


	16. Chapter 16

Jaiden had decided to look around the next time your class showed up to the studio. As soon as his job was done, he scurried his way over to Grace who looked at him with a pleased grin. 

"Finally got ya to come to me, didn't I?" Jaiden raised a brow and shook his head. 

"Not really, but I've been observing you and have noticed that you got your eye on Genji, eh?" She nodded. 

"Well then I have a proposal. Help me make him look like a cheating liar in front of Y/n and I could almost guarantee he'll be yours." She was hesitant but then glanced over at Genji and yourself. She waisted no time agreeing, shaking his hand vigorously.

"Deal." 

  You went about your day, browsing the town sight seeing with Genji as the night approached quickly. Loud booms could be heard in the distance, signifying that a storm would be rolling in soon. The wind whispered, lightening flashing quickly before your eyes. Yourself and Genji sprinted toward the dorms, stumbling in the process. As you two made your way inside, the storm whipped against the windows, rattling the strong glassed doors. 

"Jesus, this storm is mean!" You cried. " I'm surprised we made it home just in time with that thing on our tails." You turned to Genji who nodded in agreement. 

"Let's go to our room, it's probably not safe to stay next to glass with winds like this." Genji purposed. With that, you two went up to your room, removing your clothes and putting on more comfortable ones. You put on a black tank top, along with gray sweat shorts. 

Comfortable. 

Genji had changed to a regular plain white t-shirt with black sweatpants. A knock at the door made you jump but then laugh as the storm had you paranoid. 

"Grace? What are you doing here?" You asked surprised when you opened the door to find a very annoyed Grace. 

"Well, as much as I hated to be the one to fetch you, Mrs. Puma wanted me to call you down for a urgent meeting regarding the storm." She rolled her eyes. Grace glanced over at Genji who raised a brow and turned away from her direction, laying on the bed carelessly. 

"Well then, thanks Grace. Genji and I will be down shortl-" 

"That won't be necessary! Uh, Mrs. Puma instructed one person per dorm so it wouldn't be too cluttered when we meet." Grace internally smirked at herself. Damn, that was good! I'm so smart! She smiled and called you out, which you did follow but suspiciously. 

"Be back later Genji!" He hollered an okay! Right back which made you smile, God you loved this boy. 

Genji's Pov. 

It had been not even ten minutes since Y/n left and there was a knock on the door once again. 

"Y/n?" Unfamiliar voices giggled at the door. 

"No! Could you help us out a bit? We got locked in this dorm. The storm kinda pushed us here." Genji sighed and made his was over to open it. He was surprised to see 3 stunningly beautiful college girls. Their large breasts shown through their almost too revealing cleavage. He was surprised as his old self would be excited and rather seductive with these women but he knew who he loved and these slutty college girls weren't going to change that. 

Not even a little. 

Genji groaned as he let them inside. They were already talking like a bunch of hyenas, laughing so obnoxiously. He knew they weren't going to last in college, due to the parties being the thing that will drive them to drop out. 

"So, you have this room all to yourself? Maybe we could have some fun~" The brunette pointed out. They all agreed and made their way to Genji, who instinctively backed away. 

"No thanks. I have a girlfriend right now, so, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop." They just giggled more, proceeding to move up on him, feeling his muscles. 

"Wow, your girlfriend must be super pretty to have a guy like you." The blonde said feeling his strong arms. Genji pulled himself away from these girls. They were seriously getting on his nerves.

"Look, I need you to leave now." He snapped. They knew it wasn't a request this time as his face started to show it's true colors. He hated revealing this side but damn, these girls are so damn annoyingly persistent. 

"Alrighty then, we'll go." 

The first two left while one stayed in the doorway. One that wasn't showing too much of herself. She turned back to Genji and bowed her head. 

"I'm sorry my friends caused you trouble. They tend to do that too often." Genji sighed again, shaking his head. This girl didn't seem as bad as the other ones, but he could see she still wanted him. 

"It's alright, I just don't like when people try to be with me when I'm obviously already taken." She nods, moving closer to Genji, taking his hand and smiling up at him innocently. At least that's what it seemed like before the door started to open. 

In a swift motion, as the door opened, she grabbed his neck and forcefully crashed their lips together. Genji pushed her away only to reveal a very confused and very angry Y/n. 

 

Aaaaaaaand I'll leave it there. Sorry!


	17. Chapter 17

Your heart raced and face heated. The thoughts in your mind clustered together, scattering whatever you throught was rational. In a flash, you were pinning the girl to the wall. Genji stood dumbfounded, stuttering out explanations that you couldn't understand.

"Y/n, I'm serious! She grabbed up on me! You gotta believe me please!" You sighed knowing damn well that he wasn't the type of person to do this. The girl who stood before you only smiled in triumph. 

"I know you wouldn't do this Genji-" The girl only bursts out a roaring laughter as she clutches her stomach. As she calms down, the smirk on her face disappears, a more serious and daunting stare only remained. 

"If you think that, you're an idiot. Do you actually believe this playboy actually likes you? I was here on a job before but now I just feel bad for you honey." She looked at Genji and then back at you. He shifted awkwardly, the silence thickening the room by a mile. "Genji is nothing but a selfish kid that takes pleasure in destroying an innocent heart. He always has an alternative motive for the things he does. You don't have to believe me, but don't be surprised when one day you wake up and he never talks to you again." 

Your heart throbbed, a tightening sensation in your chest. It can't be true! You glanced at Genji. As your eyes connected, he quickly averted your gaze. The tightness in your chest only grew tighter. 

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of." And with that, the girl was gone. 

"It's not true right? Please tell me that's not true.." You trailed off. Voice hardly above a whisper. You felt arms wrap around your frame, his breathing calm but slightly quickened. 

"No, of course it's not true. I-I'm not that type of person anymore Y/n. At one point, yes, that was me. But when I met you, it all changed. I changed. Please, please believe me." You smiled, nodding against his chest. 

"Of course Genji. I believe you." For some reason, a part of you wouldn't dismiss the girls warning. A feeling in your stomach twisted, almost like it was internally preparing for the worst, and it had yet to come.

The rest of the trip went by without much happening. Soon you were home and getting ready for school the next day. Some black leggings an a flannel should do. 

School had been interesting with all the events going on. Winter formal was coming next week on Friday and you couldn't say you weren't at least a little excited for it. Yes, you were expecting Genji to ask. Although you hadn't seen him today and you were beginning to think he didn't come to school. He would usually text you if he was absent. 

All well. 

As you walked by the drama room, you saw it was open so you figured you'd talk to Mrs.Puma. That way you could look up the context, setting, and set yourself with the tone of the new play. 

"Mrs.Puma?" You called. 

No response. 

You walked up and behind the stage. The red curtains thick layers in the way of the dressing room. You scoped the place but did not find her. Huh. 'She must've went to lunch.' You thought. You began to walk back down the steps till you heard a loud crash from behind the make-up room. Confused by the sudden sound, you walked over to reveal a very flustered Grace. Her face was full of guilt and with a hint of mischief. She scowled and smacked her lips. 

"What loser? Can't you see we're a little busy here?" You shook your head, slightly jogging away from the scene. As you got to the door, you came to a stop. Did she make that plural? You didn't see anyone else so? Plus outside club members aren't allowed in here. You walked back up and around the curtain. 

"I'm tired of pretending to hate you and make up fake schemes just to make it look real. I want to be with you now." You heard Grace say. An all too familiar voice replied to her. 

"I know, it's just for a bit longer. I think I'm close to cracking this one. You know, your last servant almost totally blew my cover. Watch who you throw into this." A muffled hmph and then silence. 

Loud thumps boomed in your ears, your heart dropped to your stomach, the tightening in your chest had come back. You peaked around the corner and there revealed Grace pinned against the props door, Genji looming over her smaller figure. Your vision clouded, tears overflowed and began to fall, a sob escaped your lips. He quickly turned around and extended his hand but by then, you had sprinted down and shot out the doors. 

"Just leave her, she's gonna go out the back gates anyways. I have things waiting for her." Grace giggled. Genji sprinted, his smirk slowly fading. 

It was like the school had planned on this facade. Their smirking expressions, the horrid laughter with pointed fingers. They all followed you. It turns out the person you thought scared all the bullies away became the biggest of your life. You were never safe, not from the start and definitely not to the finish. As you approached the back gates, there was Genji. His usual cool guy composure and his leaning frame. You passed him, not once looking back. The schools laughter only becoming more and more quiet the farther you walked. 

Genji watched you leave. His hair covered his eyes while his heart carried a feeling he had never experienced. He knew this was all a scam, a joke to play with your heart. So what is this feeling? Regret? Guilt? He smiled darkly to himself. He gazed up slowly, his eyes distant.

"I actually fell for her, didn't I?" 

 

You ran, ran all the way home and into your room. You stayed there in silence, tears occasionally riddling down your flushed face.   
You officially hated this town, this school, this place in general. It always seemed to break your trust and whatever feelings you had for someone. 

You were done. 

After a few phone calls, it was decided that you would move from this town, from this hell. It wasn't worth the pain and your parents wanted to move away anyways so some calls was all it took. Luckily there wasn't much in this house as it is, so moving was not going to be a problem. They've always wanted to travel to Florida, and later that night, Florida was the new place you'd call home. 

You packed your things and called a taxi transit. Florida was a good few hour flight from where you lived. It was about 8, so you'd be there by 11. You mother and father had a beach house there, so that's where you'd go. Your parents told you they'd meet you there as soon as they were done with their business trip, busy old people. You laughed. You took one last look at your house and sighed. Too bad it had to end this way old friend. With that, you packed your things in the arrived taxi and left, promising yourself you'd never be back here again. 

Later that week, a knocking was at the empty house. He called, peaked inside, and even screamed at some point. Finally, he managed to get through the door. To his surprised, the house was empty. 

"What?!?" Genji screamed. 

"Y/n?" He called. His voice became frantic as he searched the empty house in disbelief. 

"N/n? This can't be happening!" He yelled. Slamming the door to your ex house. He slid down the wooden entrance, burying his head in his hands. 

Where did you go Y/n?

Your neighbor came out and called Genji over, his voice obviously irritated by the ruckus. 

"Boy, what is your problem? Why all the yellin'?" Genji only shook his head and apologized. 

"I'm sorry, my friend lived here. Where did she go?" The man squinted and frowned. He sighed and looked over at the large house. 

"Poor girly, she had troubles and moved out now I guess. You missed her son, 5 days later. No idea where she had gone though." Genji frowned as well, his heart heavy. 

"Well, thank you sir. I appreciated it." He hung his head in defeat. It was all his fault, his own damn fault that you had gone and moved away. Genji fell to his knees and sobbed, clutching his right hand over his heart. The memories he shared with you played in his head like a record, your laugh and smile plagued itself right in his mind. Guilt and passion collided, splitting his heart in two.

What started as a game for Genji turned into an experience, one he knows that he'll never forget. You were that acceptation of being his pupil, his other half, the one that makes him whole. And now, now he knows he let that slide right through his fingertips. 

 

                             Fin 

Hey! This is the end of book 1! I hope you guys enjoyed this! It was really fun to write. Find out what happens next in book 2! 

Coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking your time to read this!


End file.
